Angel Beats! The Angel and The Demon
by Penguinlord352
Summary: It's been a very, very long time since the first SSS and the first Angel left the world of the Afterlife. Since then there have been many different conflicts and different groups, other than the SSS. Now the SSS 4 faces off against the Afterlife Empire, the Student Council and Morals Committee, vague rumors of Shadows, and a long buried secret threatening them all.
1. Chapter 1: History Repeats Itself

**A/N: Welcome to my Angel Beats FanFic. This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me a bit till I find my place, as I seem to have misplaced it. I will welcome any and all forms of review and critique, so feel free to pour it on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! This is a fan made story.**

Chapter One: History Repeats Itself Once More

His eyes snapped open, suddenly finding the searing pain of the flames engulfing his body gone. The sun shone brightly, coming up from the…wait, how was this possible? Mere moments ago he was being roasted alive, yet now he was perfectly fine. The more he thought about this impossibility, the less sane he became. The odds of it being a dream were nonexistent in his mind; he still remembered the agonizing pain. He began to forget who he was. He slowly forgot everything, including own name. He lay there outside for a few hours on a baseball diamond, trying to get a grip. Then when a bell that sounded like the one that signaled school had ended, he got up and began to walk around, and he appeared to be on some high school's grounds. He lifelessly shuffled his feet onward as students passed him by, almost seeming to not notice him. He vaguely noted that he wore the same black uniform as the rest of the male students. Eventually, as he was passing a short, yet elegant and graceful girl with red hair and yellow eyes, he noticed a reaction to his existence from her. This made him stop, as it seemed important. At least, he felt like that was what he should think. The girl wore a tan blazer with a white shirt underneath and a black skirt, white knee-high socks, and brown loafers. She seemed to emit a calm and peaceful aura that reminded him of an angel.

"Where are you going? The dorms are this way," she said, stopping and turning towards him. The boy was confused by her statement. His grip on reality had slipped greatly, and he thought the emotionless voice and the face devoid of any expression of feelings were merely another effect of this. Deep within, his sanity held on faintly. Everything in his life, then his death, and now this threatened to snap his very mind in half. The girl could tell by looking at his eyes. _This boy's mind…is very unstable. This is the first time I've seen such an injured psyche._

"Doesn't matter…" The boy replied. He had finally remembered something: how to speak. Other things came to mind along with it; pain, the sound of a hammer striking steel, and screams of ag-

"What was that?" The soft, emotionless voice cut into his thoughts like one of the blades he had forged in life. He remembered now, he came from a family of sword smiths…they died and it was his fault. All his fault; ALL HIS FAULT!

"I SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! I should be dead! I deserve to die! No, that's not it…I should have never even been born. If I hadn't, my family wouldn't have…" The angry and pained reply the boy gave caused the red-haired girl to take a step back, surprised. His eyes, the color of steel, were filled with desperation and a lonely anger that made them seem to light up as if filled with the red light of the flames he'd been consumed by.

"[Guard Skill: Blast Furnace]," said by a green-eyed girl standing behind the boy, a pretty brunette dressed the same as the golden-eyed girl, except she wore pants instead of a skirt. On her right arm, from which flames shot out engulfing one of the boy's arms, was an armband that said 'Morals Committee'. The boy had a dead look in his eyes for a few moments, before terror became evident. He didn't scream, just ran off towards the sports fields, the fire spreading from his right arm up to his neck, slowly engulfing his entire body.

"That was a bit excessive, Midori-chan." The short girl's detached reaction to the boy's horror was expected apparently, as the flame conjuring girl didn't seem surprised by it at all.

"Sorry Chief. I just kind of said that before I thought about what was going on." The brunette laughed nervously, before the two inevitably began to run after the flaming boy. His oddly long black hair, which had been tied in a ponytail, was shifting across his head as he rolled on the ground screaming in agony and fear. The rolling only served to make the fire burn worse though. "Stop rolling for a second. [Support Skill: Douse]!" The flames extinguished immediately, but the boy began to scream again, this time in anger and confusion rather than pain and fear. "What now?"

"I-I-I should be dead! Why? Why am I still alive?! The fire…it definitely consumed me. Back then too. Why?" The steel colored eyes looked at the two girls, Midori and the one she called 'Chief', with a mixture of emotions; confusion, terror, and again that dead look.

_That look…it isn't one that should be in the eyes of someone who came here. Those eyes look like the eyes of someone who wants to die. I should tell him his wish was granted; maybe then he'll pass on, _the red-haired girl, the 'Chief' thought to herself. "It's because you are dead. You died, and since you regretted something in life, you came here. We can help you pass on, if you'd like," she said, her red hair flowing in a light breeze seeming like fire in the sun's final rays. The steely eyes looked at her hair, transfixed with some terrible memory. He spoke again after a minute or so.

"Prove to me that I'm dead then. If I'm dead, then I can't die. Kill me, and if I don't stay dead, I'll be able accept this hell."

"Accept it? What, you wanna stay here?!"

"Midori-chan…"

"I doubt my, what was it, regret? I doubt that can be solved. I regret being born."

"Even if it's impossible, we'll still try. And, I'm sorry, but this will hurt quite a bit."

"What? Going to set me on fire again?" Fear openly shined in the boy's eyes. Though he had a good reason, considering the sudden torching Midori had given him. The one called 'Chief' still felt that his mind wasn't quite settled yet, but that it had gotten closer to being at peace. She was still sure that she had seen a faint hope in his eyes when he asked her to kill him, but it couldn't be helped. Most of those who came here had a horrible life or death.

"No. I won't set you on fire. You don't seem too fond of it. [Guard Skill: Angelic Blade]." A sword blade appeared on top of her hand. The boy shakily got to his feet, processing this seemingly supernatural power, only to get put back down on the ground with a hole in his chest and more questions than answers. As his vision faded, he thought he saw tears in those shining golden eyes.

_An angel's tears falling for someone like me? She has no idea how undeserving of such a thing I am._


	2. Character List: Not Chapter Two

**A/N: This is a list of the characters I have thus far. There are actually plenty of slots open for OCs, and I'd be very grateful for the assist. Though it doesn't look like it, there are several factions that need characters, such as Guild, The Afterlife Empire, and there are four more open spots in The Killers. Here is the template I've been using for most of my characters:**

**Name:**

**Nickname/Codename:**

**Faction:**

**Age at Death/Time in Afterlife:**

**Gender:**

**Build:**

**Appearance:**

**Skills and Abilities:**

**Weapons:**

**Regrets/Death:**

**Brief summary of life:**

**Personality:**

**Quirky Behavior:**

**Favorite Things:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats, nor do I have any rights to it. This is a fan made story and these characters are almost entirely fan-made, with the exception of two or three.**

Name: Sakurai Ryou

Nickname/Codename: Shinigami

Faction: SSS 4

Age at Death: 17

Time spent in Afterlife thus far: One Day

Birthday: January 17, 20XX

Gender: Male

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 140 lbs.

Build: fairly well built, due to boxing

Eye Color: Steel

Appearance: wears the standard beige SSS uniform most of the time, but on weekends or outside-school operations he wears a black t-shirt with torn and faded jeans. Has black hair tied back in a short ponytail, and usually wears two odd bracelets with a Greek Ω on each. When it is cold he wears a black coat with a furry hood. As for shoes, he wears heavy black combat boots that look pretty worn.

Skills: Blacksmithing, so he is able to easily make blades out of dirt, boxing, enduring pain, intimidation, and sneaking around.

Unique Abilities: Supernatural powers that he has thus far not used due to being unable to control them at will. He is immune to the hypnotism of almost anyone for some unknown reason.

Strong Subjects: Math, English as a second language, and Physics

Fears: Burning alive

Weakness: Fire

Weapons: A very beautifully engraved knife he forged in the incinerator, any katana that's on hand, a Desert Eagle, and a SCAR-L with a scope. Later on he will wield two katana.

Regret: Being born, as that caused many unfortunate things to befall his family until they all died. It was because of his powers, so he prefers not to use them and rely on his own strength. He hates his powers.

Personality: Tries to be dark and moody, but is easily drawn into things.

Catchphrase: "One's existence is far more fragile than you can imagine."

Death: Burned alive by a psychopathic relative in a murder-suicide. At least, that's how it was ruled by the police in the end.

Life: Born and raised in a blacksmithing family with a long line of supernatural power wielders, he caused the deaths of his family by being unable to control his powers and going berserk. His cousin, a psychopathic murderer, kills them both, though that person doesn't go to the Afterlife since suicide means a person can't go there. Or can they…?

Afterlife: Spent the entire first day acting dead inside, thinking that he had been dreaming about dying and being freed from his cursed existence, until the new 'Tenshi' found him and, repeating what happened between Tachibana Kanade, the first 'Angel', and Otonashi Yuzuru, the amnesiac hero, stabs him in the chest with her Hand Sonic, named Angel Blade at her request, to prove he died.

Name: Otonashi Hana

Nickname/Codename: Tenshi

Faction: Angel Corps/Moral Committee Chairperson

Age at Death: 16

Time spent in Afterlife thus far: Three years

Birthday: July 20, 20XX

Gender: Female

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 120 lbs.

Build: Slight, but Overdrive compensates.

Eye Color: Gold

Appearance: She wears the standard uniform of the afterlife school, white knee-high socks and brown loafers and a pale blue barrette given to her by her mother on the back of her long red hair. On days off or outside-school operations, she wears pink sweatpants and a black Girls Dead Monster shirt. When it is cold, she wears a pink sweatshirt. She has pristine white track sneakers for such occasions too. Her emotionless expression looks oddly out of place in her street clothes though.

Skills: Interrogation, gathering information from NPCs, sewing, knitting, piano, gardening, writing, and remembering faces. She is obviously an experienced fighter.

Unique Abilities: Angel Player-Angel Blade, her version of Hand Sonic (this also has five versions); Distortion, allows her to deflects bullets and other projectiles away using an invisible shield in front of her. The drawback of this skill is that she has to take it down should she want to switch from defense to offense; Delay, creates a sort of after-image for close range combat. It is effective for dodging melee attacks by tricking the enemy into attacking elsewhere; Overdrive, inhuman physical strength; Howling, when dual-wielded Angle Blades vibrate against one another to create a high pitched sound which K.O.s most who hear it; Angel Hurricane, spinning rapidly while dual-wielding Angel Blade.

Strong Subjects: Genius

Fears: Being underground or under rubble

Weakness: Undiscovered

Weapons: Angel Player

Regret: Dying

Personality: Meddling; cares for even her enemies, very kind, but also assertive and aggressive. Surprisingly emotionless for the beginning parts, but Ryou's influence on her through repeated clashes changes this.

Catchphrase: "If you thought your **life** was that bad, wait until I'm through with you."-said with a very monotone and emotionless soft voice.

Death: Buried alive by a serial killer.

Life: She had a great life, though she always felt like there was a part of her missing. Her regret is getting killed by the serial killer Graveyard.

Afterlife: She rejected the SSS 4's ideas, since it had already been proven by their three sets of predecessors that moving on is the right thing to do. She just couldn't understand why they'd want to stay, so instead she joins the Moral Committee, becoming the chairperson after the previous members all passed on one by one. She knows that she can never pass on.

Name: Naoi "Taka" Takashi

Nickname/Codename: Renegade

Faction: SSS 4

Age at Death: 15

Time spent in Afterlife thus far: 5 years

Birthday: August 13, 20XX

Gender: Male

Height: 173 cm

Weight: 139 lbs.

Build: Military School fit. He chose to go to one.

Eye Color: a murky green

Appearance: Wears the traditional SSS uniform with a red beanie on his head at all times.

Skills: Encouraging others, making pottery, appreciating art, coming up with plans, and inventing new punishment games.

Unique Abilities: Able to form any kind of cylindrical object out of the dirt with ease due to his pottery training. He was the one who made the new tunnels beneath the school once the old ones were found to have been erased by the first reset after the first SSS passed on.

Strong Subjects: Art, Art History

Fears: Blizzards

Weakness: Cold weather

Weapons: A pair of Heckler & Koch USP pistols.

Regret: Never being able to understand his father's strange feelings for someone called Yuzuru.

Personality: Devious, manipulative, and secretive. Has a flair for the dramatic.

Catchphrase: "If we could do that, we wouldn't have to fight."

Death: Died trying to save his baby sister from a blizzard. She was saved by paramedics, but he was already gone by the time they found them. His corpse provided her with the remaining warmth in it to save her from even getting frostbite.

Life: Lived with his very strange father, Naoi Ayato, and his baby sister on a mountain. When their house collapsed in a blizzard, and their father died in the collapse, he sacrificed everything to save his sister.

Afterlife: Became the leader of the fourth SSS, and remade the tunnels beneath the school so that they could establish a safe guild. There are ten separate Guilds, though only he and the members of Guild know.

Name: Watanabe Taro

Nickname/Codename: The Successor

Faction: Student Council/Angels

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 16/40 years

Gender: Male

Build: Average

Appearance: Blond hair, slightly taller than average, red eyes, not a bad looking face. He wears the standard NPC uniform with the Student Council President armband on his right arm.

Skills and Abilities: Strong leadership, talent with paperwork, and expert marksmanship.

Weapons: S&W Taurus Raging Bull Model 500 revolver

Regrets/Death: Never amounting to anything in his life.

Brief summary of life: He lived a life of failure, culminating in a sudden and unfortunate rock slide that crushed him, and only him, among the entire student body of his high school.

Personality: Aggressive, easily exasperated, yet carefree when only trusted friends are present. He tends to lose himself in his work.

Quirky Behavior: Enjoys paperwork and just won't pass on.

Favorite Things: Paperwork; Hatsune; Yui especially.

Name: Kirigaya Yui

Nickname/Codename: Sword Dancer

Faction: Student Council/Angels

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 16/20 years.

Gender: Female

Build: Slender, flexible, lithe, yet sturdy and strong.

Appearance: Long black hair tied back in a ponytail, very neat and orderly school uniform identical to that of Tachibana Kanade, and Otonashi Hana. She is of average height; she has an air about her that gives the impression that she is actually a fairy and is very beautiful. She has a Student Council armband on her right arm.

Skills and Abilities: Dual wields short swords like some kind of born and bred martial artist. Always seems to know where Taro is.

Weapons: Two short swords and a Heckler & Koch HK21 for gunfights.

Regrets/Death: She regrets nothing. It is a mystery as to why she is even there.

Brief summary of life: Refuses to tell anyone. Even Taro has no idea what her life was like. Rumor has it that her life was so pleasant that she feels guilty about being in the Afterlife.

Personality: Very frank and work oriented. She keeps Taro from overworking himself and/or digging himself a second grave.

Quirky Behavior: Tends to drag Taro off by the collar of his shirt whenever he starts getting a bit too into opposing the SSS 4; even in the midst of battle. It is unknown what she does with him, but she returns without him and he isn't seen until the next day.

Favorite Things: Taro, swords, others who appreciate swords.

Name: IT 1, 2, 3

Nickname/Codename: IT 1, 2, 3

Faction: Student Council/Angels

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 15/10 years

Gender: Male

Build: Average

Appearance: Identical blond triplets. They are handsome, but not dreamy. Have a 1, 2, and 3 respectively tattooed onto their hands so they can tell who is who. They wear the NPC uniforms and have student council armbands on their right arms.

Skills and Abilities: Very capable at following orders without needing to ask questions. They can think for themselves and they are very good at handling most of the Student Council work.

Weapons: One FN P90 each.

Regrets/Death: Never figuring out what their personal specialties were between them.

Brief summary of life: Boring. No one cares.

Personality: Like three puppies. Shiina would definitely hold them and scream "CUTE!"

Quirky Behavior: Sometimes forget who is who.

Favorite Things: Being specifically given orders.

Name: Otonashi Hatsune

Nickname/Codename: Iron Chef

Faction: Student Council/Angels

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 15/5 years; was wandering in limbo before finding her way to the Afterlife.

Gender: Female

Build: Average for a girl her age.

Appearance: Long red hair and burgundy eyes. Pretty, though she appears fragile. She wears the standard uniform of the NPCs with a personal touch; a chef's hat. Student Council armband

Skills and Abilities: Cooking and making weapons.

Weapons: M9 Flamethrower

Regrets/Death: She blamed herself for dying in a way that would make her brother blame himself.

Brief summary of life: Otonashi Yuzuru's little sister.

Personality: Very upbeat and polite.

Quirky Behavior: Obsessed with manga.

Favorite Things: Manga, cooking, guns, and her niece.

Name: Takeyama

Nickname/Codename: Christ

Faction: Student Council/Angels

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: Undisclosed/Unbelievably long

Gender: Male

Build: Nerd

Appearance: Bowl cut light brown hair, glasses, grey eyes, NPC uniform, student council armband.

Skills and Abilities: Hacking, programming Angel Player, and recently, translating English.

Weapons: He can't handle them.

Regrets/Death: Unknown.

Brief summary of life: Says it is of little consequence.

Personality: Superiority oozes from his every pore. He can defend himself from the idiots of the SSS 4 with Pi due to this intense spirit of being better than them. Still follows orders without question.

Quirky Behavior: Insists on being called Christ, even though he doesn't actually like it.

Favorite Things: Blogging

Name: Rose Marietta

Nickname/Codename: Smiling Demon

Faction: Morals Committee/Angels

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 16/2 years

Gender: Female

Build: Strong legs, but overall normally weak. Overdrive compensates.

Appearance: Beautiful blonde hair in curling rivulets framing a soft pale white face with blue eyes. Has the most noticeable bust in the school. She wears a slightly tailored NPC uniform and moral committee armband.

Skills and Abilities: Angel Player, high-speed chases, scaring people.

Weapons: Angel Player

Seraphim Blade: creates three blades at once, two on the sides of her arm and one on top; distortion, overdrive, delay, Eye of Medusa.

Regrets/Death: Being a girl. Due to her father's strong desire for a son affecting how he treated her. Her heart stopped.

Brief summary of life: Though raised as a girl properly, her father regularly beat her just because she was a girl. When her little brother was finally born, she died from relief that she wouldn't be hit anymore. Her heat just stopped.

Personality: Very protective of her close friends, but also tends to urge them on to express their feelings. If she judges someone to be of good character, then she also treats them like a close friend.

Quirky Behavior: Smiles all the time.

Favorite Things: Smiling, Hana, pairing up people as couples, and contemplating the strange person that is Ryou.

Name: Midori, Koji, Akio

Nickname/Codename: The Three Idiots

Faction: Morals Committee/Angels

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 15/17/15; 9 years

Gender: Female, male, female

Build:

Midori- Natural

Koji- Boxer

Akio- Acrobat

Appearance:

Midori: Brunette, pretty, wears the special moral committee uniform. Green eyes mark her face with a look of distinction.

Koji: Looks like a thug dressed as a moral committee member. He is very bald and has bright blue eyes.

Akio: Long black hair, down to the small of her back, wears the special moral committee uniform, grey eyes.

Skills and Abilities: Angel Player-

Midori: Blast Furnace-flames from hands; distortion; delay; Relaxing Touch-causes the target to relax and feel at ease. It doesn't have a 100% success rate.

Koji: Wind Slash-sends a concentrated crescent of air flying at the enemy; distortion; delay; Overdrive; Tracker Punch-Allows him to track the target hit by his fist for up to 24 hours. Only one person can be tracked at a time.

Akio: Vault-grants greater leg strength than Overdrive and the agility and reflexes to match up, enabling the user to leap great distances and deliver bone crushing kicks with ease; distortion; delay; Leg Sonic-encases the legs in a metallic armor, increasing the damage from her kicks.

Weapons: Angel Player

Regrets/Death:

Midori-Never got to learn to blow glass/hit and run.

Koji-Never seen for the rather feminine person he truly is and unable to forgive himself for the horrible way he treated his opponents in the underground fighting ring.

Akio-Couldn't complete the special acrobatic move she had been preparing for the Olympics/gas explosion.

Brief summary of life:

Midori-grew up an average girl, but held a fascination with glass blowing. She decided to learn to blow glass and make a living off it, but died in a hit and run.

Koji-Grew up a rather effeminate boy, forcing him to grow into a strong fighter to defend himself from bullies. He ended up forced into underground fighting to pay off his parents' debts, dying in the ring.

Akio- She grew up training and dreaming of being an Olympic acrobat, but ended up dying in her coach's training facility when a gas explosion in the sewers destroyed it.

Personality:

Midori-A bit of a fashion conscious girl, tending to be on the same page as Marietta when it comes to their chief's emotions; she can overreact at times.

Koji-a bit overly dramatic, but gets serious when needed. He begins to knit things when he gets nervous.

Akio-carefree and cheery, and known to be one who enjoys a challenge, even going so far as to accept duels from SSS 4 members regularly.

Quirky Behavior:

Midori-she is obsessed with any form of art involving fire.

Koji-Tries to give people knitted things at random moments, even if he hadn't been talking to them. The SSS 4 largely regards him as a master of deception, believing the offer to be a trap.

Akio-Easily goaded into one on one competition, often challenging TK the Third to dance-offs, which occasionally turn into dance based fighting.

Favorite Things:

Midori-she likes glass art and perfume.

Koji-Koji is fond of handmade things.

Akio-Competition is Akio's favorite thing in existence.

SSS 4:

Name: Hideki Seiko

Nickname/Codename: Heroine

Faction: SSS 4 Main Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/5 years

Gender: Female

Build: Attractive, slim, very fit.

Appearance: Blue hair braided into one long braid down her back, very light brown eyes; she always wears a pair of black shorts and a dark blue shirt, even when it's freezing cold out. Whenever she dresses up, it means something big is going down in the SSS 4.

Skills and Abilities: Able to rapidly reload any kind of shotgun, and is also capable of easily leading the SSS 4 in operations, since their leader is actually a bit incompetent. She is very good at praising the idiot though, since she can't come up with an operation to save her death.

Weapons: Two sawed-off shotguns and a SPAS-12.

Regrets/Death: Never able to sing like her mother could/died in an operation to remove a tumor from her heart.

Brief summary of life: The eldest child of Hinata and Yui; she was a serious tomboy, enjoying sports, guns, and violence far more than either of her parents initially liked. They got past that eventually, considering that she's their daughter, but when she was targeted by an ex-military sniper who was actually a sleeper agent for a foreign nation, they weren't able to stop her from trying to take the guy on. Strangely enough, he didn't kill her, an operation to save her life did.

Personality: Aggressive, not very feminine, and overall idolizes those who can chase their dreams.

Quirky Behavior: Blasts the heads off any member who complains about Takashi's way of doing things.

Favorite Things: Dawn of Dusk, old Girls Dead Monster recordings.

Name: TK the Third

Nickname/Codename: Dance Master

Faction: SSS 4 Main Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 15-17/Unclear

Gender: Male

Build: Pretty strongly built.

Appearance: Blond, with a red bandanna covering his eyes. Wears the SSS uniform, has a necklace made of handcuffs, and has two guns holstered on his belt.

Skills and Abilities: Breakdancing, spouting random English phrases, being mysterious, dual-wielding pistols, being too freaking cool.

Weapons: LAR Grizzly Win Mag and Browning Hi-Power; both are handguns

Regrets/Death: Unknown/Unknown

Brief summary of life: Supposedly the original TK's grandson, believed to be carrying on some kind of family tradition. Some think it is the same TK, just on his third trip to the Afterlife.

Personality: Not really discernible, but definitely loyal and hero-like.

Quirky Behavior: Dances all the time and mostly speaks random English phrases.

Favorite Things: Dancing and random English phrases.

Name: Shinji Natsu

Nickname/Codename:

Faction: SSS 4 Main Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 16/1 year

Gender: Male

Build: Appears slim when clothed, but is actually ridiculously muscle bound.

Appearance: Black hair which is cut short, orange eyes, and a plain face. He wears the standard SSS uniform, but when he takes off his shirt, his ridiculous physique is exposed.

Skills and Abilities: Lifting heavy objects, body building, acting smart, being ridiculously proud of his odd physique.

Weapons: SIG SG 552 and a Desert Eagle

Regrets/Death: Was never very smart and always treated like a creep due to his odd physique.

Brief summary of life: He grew up in a bodybuilder family, but because he only looked it with his shirt off people thought he was normal. Then they would find out one day that he just looks ridiculously skinny with his shirt on.

Personality: Acts intelligent and is easily insulted.

Quirky Behavior: Loves to take his shirt off.

Favorite Things: Taking his shirt off, body building and his muscles.

Name: Emil Dregorvivich

Nickname/Codename: Time Bomb

Faction: SSS 4 Main Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 15/3 months

Gender: Male

Build: Pretty weak.

Appearance: Short dirty-blond hair, grey-blue eyes, and a face that just says 'Western Europe'. Like most of the SSS 4, he wears the standard SSS uniform.

Skills and Abilities: Being perfectly average at everything, but becoming some kind of killing machine when enraged. Emil is very good at gathering information on the Student Council from NPCs.

Weapons: SIG Sauer P226, M24 Sniper Weapon System

Regrets/Death: Died without making any distinct mark on society.

Brief summary of life: He was an orphan from Western Europe who was adopted and raised by someone who was likely either the son or a relative of Ooyama judging by how bland and average he is. He died without knowing how and why he was dying, or from what, leaving no distinct mark on the world to say 'I lived.'

Personality: Very modest and humble. Emil turns into a demonic rage monster when angered. The change is like flipping a switch; sudden and unpredictable.

Quirky Behavior: Tends to be just there.

Favorite Things: His friends.

Name: Chiba Himeko

Nickname/Codename: Halberd

Faction: SSS 4 Main Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 16/8 months

Gender: Female

Build: Strangely normal looking.

Appearance: She had purple hair, purple eyes, and tan skin. She is always wearing the SSS uniform and carrying a large halberd she insists belonged to her grandfather, despite being told that property doesn't have an Afterlife.

Skills and Abilities: CQC

Weapons: A Halberd and a Stechkin APS

Regrets/Death: She never got to find a purpose in life, and now searches for one in death. It is implied that she knew her life would end at age 16.

Brief summary of life: She doesn't want to talk about it, though it seems Takashi was able to get her to share.

Personality: Think of the extra episode's Operation High Tension Syndrome and you'll have a general idea of her usual personality. Breaks down when something unspeakably cruel is done and Takashi and Seiko usually take her someplace quiet to calm down.

Quirky Behavior: Never let's go of the halberd.

Favorite Things: The halberd.

Name: Stardust

Nickname/Codename: Stardust

Faction: SSS 4 Special Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: Implied to be 17/16 years

Gender: Male

Build: Tough.

Appearance: Dresses in the SSS uniform, minus the jacket, and wears a black scarf around his neck and mouth. Has black hair and red eyes.

Skills and Abilities: Ninja skills and excellent CQC. He is very fast.

Weapons: Ninja tools.

Regrets/Death: Many/Combat

Brief summary of life: Raised as an assassin by the same ones who raised Shiina, he died in combat like his predecessor. He unsurprisingly became much more competent after dying.

Personality: Very quiet. He always judges everyone.

Quirky Behavior: Often balances knives on all of his fingers at once.

Favorite Things: Classified.

Name: Yamada Yukio

Nickname/Codename: Einstein

Faction: SSS 4 Special Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 15/15 years

Gender: Male

Build: Nerd

Appearance: Green hair, cut very short. He wears big round and unnecessary glasses. Pale. Short.

Skills and Abilities: Hacking, using technology, compiling databases.

Weapons: His mind.

Regrets/Death: Never got to go to what he calls 'nerd heaven'. Rarely references it though/fell off a cliff.

Brief summary of life: Very bland.

Personality: Very, very dry. One could almost say he has no personality.

Quirky Behavior: Doesn't let anyone read what he writes on his computer.

Favorite Things: His 'secret project'.

Name: Ambrose

Nickname/Codename: Amnesiac Hypnotist

Faction: SSS 4 Special Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 16/7 years

Gender: Male

Build: Baseball player-like build. He is often compared to famous baseball players.

Appearance: Light brown hair, mid length. He has dark green eyes which turn purple when hypnotizing. Pale. He wears a black beanie on his head in addition to the SSS uniform.

Skills and Abilities: Hypnosis

Weapons: A pair of Heckler & Koch USPs.

Regrets/Death: Amnesia

Brief summary of life: Amnesia

Personality: Obedient, yet happy-go-lucky.

Quirky Behavior: Tends to say he's done things before, then questions whether he really did or not.

Favorite Things: Doesn't have any preferences.

Name: Ando Sho

Nickname/Codename: 10-dan

Faction: SSS 4 Special Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 16/4 years

Gender: Male

Build: Top notch, but within normal levels, physique

Appearance: Brown hair and eyes, though he always squints due to being unable to get a pair of glasses that works for his eyes. He has a slim, muscular physique and is seen either wearing a bathing-suit, swimming in the river trying to fish with his bare hands, or in the SSS 4 uniform.

Skills and Abilities: Very skilled in Judo, Karate, and Kick Boxing.

Weapons: His fists and legs, but he will use an MG3 machine gun or a Heckler & Koch P7

Regrets/Death: He never got to achieve 11-Dan/An accident in a tournament; he shoved someone out of the way when one of the lighting rigs fell.

Brief summary of life: Spent his entire life dedicated to trying to become the greatest martial artist in the world, despite his parents' attempts to turn him into a civil gentlemen. They gave up eventually because he at least had decent manners resulting from his sportsmanship. He died doing something he loved, but his regret of never making it to the next Dan dragged him to the Afterlife.

Personality: Quiet, very polite, gentlemanly, and kind. He hates those who force their ideas onto others.

Quirky Behavior: Tends to eat a lot and go into the mountains for long periods of time often.

Favorite Things: Training, that rival girl, and eating.

Name: Kage Ryoushi

Nickname/Codename: Sumo Fisher

Faction: SSS 4, formerly Guild

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/9 months

Gender: Male

Build: Sumo wrestler

Appearance: Sumo wrestler in blue jean overalls, a white shirt, and a straw hat. Picture that if you can.

Skills and Abilities: Master fisherman and CQC weapon producer.

Weapons: His sword-in-a-fishing-rod

Regrets/Death: Forced on the path of the Sumo, all he ever wanted was to travel the world fishing/died of natural causes due to his horrible eating habits.

Brief summary of life: Not important

Personality: Joyous.

Quirky Behavior: Sometimes shoves people into the river and calls them bait when they start insulting Sumo wrestling and/or fishing.

Favorite Things: Fishing.

Name: Hideyoshi Takehiko

Nickname/Codename: Flower of Blades

Faction: SSS 4 Special Team

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 15/2 years

Gender: Male

Build: Sturdy, fit, but not Natsu fit.

Appearance: Short white hair, red eyes, medium height. He wears the SSS uniform and has two Katana on his back.

Skills and Abilities: Highly skilled swordsman whom even Ryou acknowledges.

Weapons: Two Katana and a PPSh-41 submachine gun

Regrets/Death: Never got to meet his fiancé/shot by a bank robber.

Brief summary of life: Boring. It has been described as such by Takehiko himself.

Personality: Very serious when it comes to battling. Otherwise, he doesn't really participate in SSS 4 activities.

Quirky Behavior: Enjoys challenging Akio to duels on a daily basis.

Favorite Things: His swords.

Submitted SSS OC's:

Lost Guy's OC:

Name: Hans A. Gunter

Nickname/Codename: The German

Faction: SSS 4

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/5 months

Gender: Male

Build: Well-built, but not very muscular.

Appearance: Tall, well built, and often seen wearing a standard Wehrmacht uniform with the helmet and knee high combat boots. He has dark green eyes and dark brown hair with a green stripe in it. His hair is cut short on the back and sides with a few extra centimeters of hair left on the front. When not in said uniform he wears long baggy black pants, a long-sleeved white T-shirt with a green vest and a pair of more polished boots than his combat boots.

Skills and Abilities: Is skilled in use of WWII era firearms and is able to easily memorize the design and components of guns. He is also a very skilled smuggler, able to even fool metal detectors. He is also known for his skill in being a distraction, though it is not known whether his odd distracting behavior (shouting in German and threatening people for no reason or for very ridiculous reasons, such as hair length) is intentional or his true feelings on the subjects he rants about.

Weapons: He carries a seemingly indestructible Zweihander, which he calls the Reich-Knife, and an STG 44 with either a bright pink or neon green flashlight duct taped to it to see in the dark or blind people for a moment. He also has a Mauser C96 for emergencies.

Regrets/Death: Never finding love, finishing the Rosario+Vampire anime, and dying, both leaving his brother alone and breaking his promise to him/was jumped by a gang of six men while on a trip with his brother. Hans managed to kill them all with his Walther pistol, but ended up dying from the knife wounds he received.

Brief summary of life: He lived a good life with his grandparents and brother, in Berlin, Germany where he went to high school. He never had a girlfriend (because he cared more about family than some 'temporary **' as he once said put it) and was seen as a rather odd fellow due to his fascination with the 3rd Reich of old and his obsession with uniforms and the like. He was also one of the few German anime lovers at his school and thus excluded from group activities by his peers. He decided to take a small break from high school and go on a trip with his brother, where he died using a pistol he had disassembled and stored away in his baggage to save his brother's life.

Personality: Rather shy around new people, but prone to moments of seemingly insane actions. Though naive when it comes to women, he is a very kind and considerate soul, no matter group affiliations. He is also seen as rather logical, when not acting crazy.

Quirky Behavior: Collects anything related to anime that he gets his hands on, often talks to himself, sometimes shouts random numbers, not in German, and occasionally speaks only German when startled.

Favorite Things: His collection, weapons, pride, and his comrades.

Killionaire's OC:

Name: Toki Takeda

Nickname: Cross

Faction: SSS 4 Main Team

Age of Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/2 Years

Gender: Male

Build: Muscular/Lean

Appearance: Toki has medium brown skin and purple eyes. He ties his shoulder-length black hair into a spiky ponytail. He wears the regular beige SSS uniform but under an open black hoodie he'll even wear in class. He is considered a "pretty boy" by even the NPC girls.

Skills and Abilities: A master strategist and sharpshooter. He has never missed a shot. He could snipe an ant off an anthill.

Weapons: He uses two 9mm Berettas for most missions but a L96A1 Bolt Action Sniper whenever it's called for.

Regrets/Death: He wasn't able to save the life of a child during a terrorist attack aboard a cruise ship.

Brief Summary of life: Toki was a bored high school student. He had no one to care about, and vice versa: the main reason being because he was lazy and didn't bother socializing. He worked as a custodian on a sea liner when terrorist hijacked the vessel and planted a bomb to hold the civilians hostage. With the help of a few other passengers they overpowered the terrorist but not before they set the timer on the bomb. Most of the passengers made it onto life boats but Toki stayed behind to find a little girl a mother said she lost. He found her deep in the bowels of the cruiser but it had been too late to get back to a life boat. She held his hand as they walked through the corridors before sitting in the hall and waiting for death. Soon enough it came, even after he finally had someone to care about.

Personality: You can't get any more laid back than Toki. He's usually napping on the couch in HQ, or gazing at the sky from the roof. He also has a crush on Hideki Seiko, but never gets the chance to tell her. Even though he thinks she already knows.

Quirky Behavior: Relaxed. Loves to take it easy and appreciate the luxury of death.

End of SSS Submitted OC's.

Dawn of Dusk:

Name: Takeuchi Maroka

Nickname/Codename: Songstress

Faction: SSS 4 Dawn of Dusk

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/18 months

Gender: Female

Build: Slight, not very strong

Appearance: Short bright orange hair and big blue eyes. She usually wears the SSS uniform, but during concerts she dons torn jeans and a black shirt. Her figure is captivating in either, being voted the most attractive girl in the school by even the NPCs.

Skills and Abilities: Singing and songwriting.

Weapons: Doesn't fight.

Regrets/Death: Never got to play with her idol, Masami Iwasawa, since she died on the way to a duet with her.

Brief summary of life: She grew up in a rather musical family, but she always idolized rock bands, her favorite being one called Girls Dead Monster. She herself became a very popular solo-vocalist and was invited to sing a duet with Masami Iwasawa, her longtime idol. She died in a car accident on the way to the studio they were going to start practicing in for the concert.

Personality: Very enthusiastic, very happy, and extremely good to her fans. She has a knack for attracting all the attention when she walks into a room.

Quirky Behavior: Goes into what is commonly known as 'Fan-girl Mode' whenever a relic of Girls Dead Monster is found and tries to hoard it. She is mostly successful. She also worries frequently about Ryouichi.

Favorite Things: Girls Dead Monster, Dawn of Dusk, and music.

Name: Ushida Ryoichi

Nickname/Codename: Deep

Faction: SSS 4 Dawn of Dusk

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 15/18 months

Gender: Male

Build: Stereotypical hunk.

Appearance: Grey scraggly hair, giving him a bad-boy look. His eyes are grey, but not steely like Ryou's, and he wears the SSS 4 uniform most of the time. On stage he usually wears jeans and a shirt with some short two or three sentence phrase that has a deep meaning if thought about. Or, he says they do at least.

Skills and Abilities: Playing bass, a shockingly natural aptitude for singing, acting as the singer at times when the song calls for a male vocalist, and keeping the instruments clean and properly cared for.

Weapons: A Taser that he uses on NPC and real people alike who stalk the other band members.

Regrets/Death: Doesn't like to talk about himself, but it has been rumored that he regrets a hit-and-run that led to his own death moments later.

Brief summary of life: He was stuck in a gang for most of his life, but when he tried to escape he crashed into a limo and careened into some scaffolding, bringing an end to his life. He knew right away that he was the one who caused the death of Maroka, since her corpse was the last thing he saw.

Personality: Very quiet, but he will become very aggressive if any of the band members are threatened. He is also very mature for his age.

Quirky Behavior: Tends to insist on doing everything a band hand should do, monopolizing the instrument maintenance.

Favorite Things: Dawn of Dusk, taking care of the band's heavy lifting.

Name: Hideki Reina

Nickname/Codename: Idol

Faction: SSS 4 Dawn of Dusk

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 15/18 months

Gender: Female

Build: Athletic

Appearance: Pink hair with electric blue highlights running down her back and emerald green eyes mark her as the idol of the group. She always wears the SSS uniform, except for holiday concerts.

Skills and Abilities: Playing lead guitar parts and being a backup singer. She can also dance quite elegantly.

Weapons: Knows an abnormal amount of submission holds since finding a notebook in the library giving detailed descriptions on how to perform them.

Regrets/Death: She was the reason that the car driven by Ryouichi slammed into the car Maroka was in; he had veered in an attempt to miss her. The gang members pursuing Ryouichi accidentally shot her though, in what was becoming the biggest and worst crime related traffic accident in decades. This is also her regret; dying when others died because she had been spared.

Brief summary of life: She was a VIP fan of Girls Dead Monster who had been invited along to meet her new hero, Maroka. Having grown up in an orphanage that Girls Dead Monster ran, she was actually quite close to the five women of the band, like a collective daughter. They taught her all she knows about music.

Personality: Perky, cheery, but easily influenced by the overall emotions of those around her, especially when Maroka and Ryouichi have an awkward sad moment between them.

Quirky Behavior: Tries way too hard to keep everyone cheery in a world where only those who had sad ends can arrive.

Favorite Things: Dawn of Dusk, Girls Dead Monster, Ryouichi and Maroka, since they became like siblings to her.

Name: Sasaki Hibiki

Nickname/Codename: Tuner

Faction: SSS 4 Dawn of Dusk

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 16/19 months

Gender: Female

Build: Fit, but not muscular. She is secretly as good a ninja as Stardust.

Appearance: Uneven and probably self-cut black hair makes her look like a boy at times and her red eyes seem to shine in the dark. She wears a scarf around her mouth and neck, a memento of her mother that she managed to find in the Afterlife in a storage shed with a lot of puppies. Usually in the SSS 4 uniform, but during concerts she wears a black dress, every time, no matter how out of sync she is with the rest of the band. Fans say the contrast is nice. She wears the scarf even then too.

Skills and Abilities: Playing keyboard

Weapons: Two Kodachi she found wrapped up in the scarf.

Regrets/Death: She couldn't bring herself to reconcile with her mother after finding out they she believed she had been a murderous ninja in a past life. She died in a mugging.

Brief summary of life: Though she grew up happily in a rather ninja-like family, she never thought she'd hear her mother, Sasaki Shiina, tell her about the Afterlife and that she had been a killer in her past life: a real shinobi. Believing her mom to be insane she swore to never use the ninja skills she taught her even if it cost her everything. It cost her life.

Personality: Very spunky, upbeat and meddlesome. People often compare her and Marietta and say that she is a tomboyish version of Marietta. She has a secret weakness for cute things, but when she is on stage, she is oblivious to everything but the music.

Quirky Behavior: CUTE! And she is, of course, a Tsundere on occasion.

Favorite Things: Her mother's gifts and her keyboard.

Name: Hara Nana

Nickname/Codename: Loud

Faction: SSS 4 Dawn of Dusk

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/2 years

Gender: Female

Build: Average

Appearance: Bluish hair with what can only be described as loud neon green highlights in her hair marks her out in the spotlights, despite being at the back of the action. She always wears a different costume for every performance, but wears the SSS uniform at all other times, stating that 'while the costumes are fun, this uniform is just too cute.' Hibiki's avoidance of her most of the time seems to speak to that. She has very light brown eyes that seem to just draw people in. Ambrose once asked her for hypnotism tips.

Skills and Abilities: Acting unbearably adorable to most, though Ryou and Hana seem to be immune. Takashi appears to have grown immune over time as well.

Weapons: Her adorable facial expressions and those mesmerizing eyes.

Regrets/Death: She was killed because she was acting cute all the time, even when Graveyard was burying her alive. It was her last ditch attempt to escape the man who put more than a few of the students of the Afterlife in enrollment there. He killed her before he finished burying her because her face made him angry.

Brief summary of life: She was a talented percussionist; any percussion instrument was easy for her to play. When she tried to play string instruments or brass instruments, she failed miserably. Graveyard targeted her because of her brightly colored hair.

Personality: Very loud and manipulative.

Quirky Behavior: Enjoys cornering Hibiki and bringing her 'cuteness level' up beyond the keyboard player's ability to withstand, leading to an episode of 'CUUUUUUUUUTE!'

Favorite Things: Messing with Hibiki, being cute, dressing up, playing drums.

Name: Yagyuu Tsubaki

Nickname/Codename: Camellia

Faction: SSS 4 Dawn of Dusk

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/1 month

Gender: Female

Build: Strong looking

Appearance: Has an eye patch over her right eye, usually hidden by the bangs of her long dirty-blonde hair, and she wears the SSS uniform at all times, though she also wears a long black coat over it most of the time. In general, the NPCs see her as a delinquent, since that's who she dresses and acts.

Skills and Abilities: Fighting groups of normal students, playing support guitar parts.

Weapons: Brass knuckles.

Regrets/Death: She was always misunderstood as a delinquent when she simply dressed like that because of the bad influence her mother's high school days had on her; in short, her mom led a women's motorcycle gang in her youth, and raised her daughter to shelf the cuteness in public and act tough. She can't break this habit, but she regrets never being able to be herself around people she doesn't know. She was killed in a street fight.

Brief summary of life: See Regrets/Death…

Personality: Angry and hateful of the world, very distrusting, and hard to get through to. She's theorized to be a yandere by her fellow band mates, but since no one can open her heart, they can't be sure.

Quirky Behavior: She holds all the cute things that Hibiki wants to hoard, claiming they're hers. Since they're roommates, she often tries to save her from Nana's traps.

Favorite Things: Knitting, her eye patch, playing in the band.

The Killers:

Name: Unknown

Nickname/Codename: The Graveyard

Faction: The Killers

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/?

Gender: Male

Build: Strong, very strong.

Appearance: Wears blue jean overalls and a white shirt, calling himself a farmer planting seeds. He has a dirt-coated face with electric blue eyes that shine with insanity and his hair is either blond or dirty-blonde; the dirt caking it makes it impossible to tell.

Skills and Abilities: Can dig really fast and efficiently. Good at sneaking around.

Weapons: A shovel.

Regrets/Death: He didn't get to kill those girls for all eternity/killed by the husband of the silver haired woman meant to be his last victim, the mother of his first.

Brief summary of life: Grew up with a fascination for digging and graveyards, becoming a gravedigger at first, then joining a cult, then leaving it when the feds were closing in. He then discovered his greatest love in life: Burying girls with brightly colored hair alive. Hana, several others, then

Personality: Psychopathic serial killer who hates girls with brightly colored hair or odd personalities.

Quirky Behavior: Seems to think that when he manages to reincarnate he'll be a mole that buries girls alive.

Favorite Things: His shovel, burying girls alive, recording girls screaming for their lives, and especially taunting them as he piles the dirt on, burying their faces last.

Name: Sakurai Kyoko

Nickname/Codename: The Ashes

Faction: The Killers

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/?

Gender: Female

Build: Very fast and fit

Appearance: Black hair and steel grey eyes, just like Ryou. She always wears a charred NPC uniform, which is later discovered to be the uniform of the first NPC she killed.

Skills and Abilities: Knows how to make almost anything flammable or into a bomb.

Weapons: Fire

Regrets/Death: She wants to make Ryou suffer for all eternity in a never-ending flame.

Brief summary of life: She was a normal high school girl until a red-eyed demon with a glowing katana killed her entire family, sparing her only because the sun began to rise. She lost her sanity and became convinced that it was Ryou who had done it upon discovering his family had met the same fate. She accidentally killed herself while burning him alive when she dropped the welding torch she was about to use on the floor by the only exit to the basement. She screamed in pain at first, and then began to enjoy the burning flames as her life came to an end.

Personality: Very normal, oddly enough, until someone mentions something that she associates with Ryou. She flies into a psychotic fury if she sees him.

Quirky Behavior: Claims that she loves her cousin very much. That is why he must suffer.

Favorite Things: Burning Ryou or anyone she can for that matter.

Afterlife Empire:

Submitted Afterlife Empire OC's:

Kuzumi Raito's OC:

Name: -

Nickname/Codename: Zeus

Faction: Afterlife Empire

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 20/4 Years

Gender: Male

Build: average height and muscles

Appearance: blue hair with ponytail (like Kenshin)

Skills and Abilities: Lightning Skill: Control over Lightning

Weapons: Lightning Spear (He created it with his power)

Regrets/Death: Unknown

Brief summary of life: Unknown

Personality: Carefree attitude with huge grin always in his face, but cold and merciless in battle.

Quirky Behavior: Always Challenge Hades to battle (and always lose... Badly)

Favorite Things: Lightning and Thunder!

Name: - (Unknown)

Nickname/Codename: Hades

Faction: Afterlife Empire

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 21/Unknown

Gender: Male

Build: Tall and slightly muscular

Appearance: Hair Color: Half right Black half left White. Wear Full Black Seifuku (Uniform). Sharp Yellow Eyes

Skills and Abilities: Swordsman Skill: Can cut everything, very fast.

Weapons: Black Katana named Yami and Blue Katana named Muspellheim.

Regrets/Death: Unknown

Brief summary of life: Unknown

Personality: Cold. Always show no mercy to his opponent

Quirky Behavior: always drink Key Coffee in free time

Favorite Things: None

End of Submitted Afterlife Empire OC's;

The Guild:

Kuzumi Raito's Submitted Guild OC:

Name: Shimura Kaito

Nickname/Codename: Otaku Blacksmith

Faction: Guild

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/2 Years

Gender: Male

Build: Average height and muscular.

Appearance: Black eyes with black hair.

Skills and Abilities: Can create weapons which he sees in Anime/Games/Manga. Example: Excalibur

Weapons: Green Dragon Spear (Guan Yu Weapon from Dynasty Series Game)

Regrets/Death: Can't watch all his favorite Animes, and getting hit by a truck.

Brief summary of life: Hardcore Otaku, and because that he always get bullied in his school. His family very rich but his mother died when he was 5 and his father rarely came home after that.

Personality: Shy. But hyperactive when someone mention Anime/Games/ Manga

Quirky Behavior: Always stays in his room to create all weapons that he sees in Mangas/Games/Animes.

Favorite Things: Animes/Games/Mangas

Lost Guy's OC:

Name: Former NPC: 646c3

Current Name: ILighit (i-ligh-it)

Nickname/Codename: Sunshine

Faction: Officially: Guild, Reality: None

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: Death: None, After Life: All of it

Gender: Female

Build: Tall in stature (6.4 ft.), not very broad in the shoulders, C cup chest, white skin, a few freckles, slightly athletic and dull pink hair in a short bob cut.

Appearance: Her body is as said above. She is usually wearing dark red long pants, a slightly maroon T-shirt while wearing a long sleeved jacket over it in a charcoal black trimmed around the collar with lime green and combat boots, though often times she has a hooded cloak that is a darkish blue.

Skills and Abilities:

Forge: is able to create any weapon she wants due to her nature, though she does not know anything about weapons besides a few, and most weapons she knows about are of British and French type.

Teleport: She is also able to perform short range teleportation, only about 20m in any direction, but no one knows how she is able to do this and it is solely because she was originally an NPC.

Charm: (this skill only affects Hans and was purposely designed for him…strange) using this skill she can make the single target really uncomfortable, unfocused and easy to distract, use or kidnap. Though she has yet to do the last two…

Weapons: FAMAS with a red dot sight and a clip of 30 shots, and a bayonet that she calls 'Charging Kiss'. On occasion she carries a British Bren light machine gun and uses it to deadly effect.

Regrets/Death: None; she never lived and never will… or will she?

Brief summary of life: Due to some unseen problem, the NPC character designate 646c3 became essentially an AI instead. Being around from just after the last of the batch of the current NPCs were made, around the time of the SSS3 moved on, she ended up all alone for years. Until the first members of the next SSS arrived, she made herself look as different from the NPCs as possible and came out with her current look. She joined the now massive Guild that occupied the tunnels when she discovered her talent at making the weapons she had read about in books from the library. Though well respected by her fellows, everyone acts a little different towards her, so she regularly makes trips to the surface, often sneaking off when no one is looking.

On the night she met Hans, the two hit it off instantly and that night they became friends…and she fell in love as well. Hans always comes to her when he needs ammunition or a replacement part for his weapons and is completely oblivious to her attempts to seduce him. She often fumes about his crush on Rose Marietta and has often thought about kidnapping him (along with thoughts of what she would do after).

Personality: she is kinda fun and playful, but only to those who know her very well (Hans being one of the very few), to others she is mysterious and aloof, since no one knows about her past and anything about her she is often left all by herself and thus writes short stories for the library on her notepad that never seems to run out, along with a bullet pen made from the cartridge of Hans first shot fired in the afterlife.

When in combat she is vicious and sadistic, almost rivaling Hans when he enters combat during a bout of insanity. She has been known to hang people's bodies from anything she can after winning a fight, only to watch in amusement when they wake up to see a 4m drop between them and the ground.

When it comes to her closest and in her opinion true friend (though she wants to be oh so much more), she is very protective and will often attack his other female friends when she thinks they are getting too close. She is seen as a little sister by her true love which annoys her to no end. Plus she has vowed to make sure Hans does not pass on no matter what or else she will be left alone for eternity.

Origin of her name: when walking with Hans for the first time he asked her name. Quickly looking around she spotted a light shaped like a capital I and said "i-Ligh-it" and thus it stuck to her.

Quirky Behavior: Sadistic, writes short stories, very possessive of Hans.

Favorite Things: Hans, the Bullet pen, note pad, 'charging kiss' and FAMAS as well as her outfit… in that order.

Killionaire's OC:

Name: Kusanagi Naomi

Nickname/Codename: Oracle

Faction: The Guild

Age at Death/Time in Afterlife: 17/1

Gender: Female

Build: Busty, Petite

Appearance: Naomi appears very serious with her thigh length hair and piercing black eyes. She has the body of a supermodel.

Skills and Abilities: Naomi has the ability to tell everything about a person form a single glance. She uses these abilities to make weapons unique to that person's nature. She is also an extremely skilled technician and has made non-existent items actually functional (Example: She has made grenades that hinder the "Distortion" Guard Skill and force the enemy on the offensive.) Some of the weapons she made she keeps for herself, like an RPG, ACR with Grenade Launcher, and a special Katana.

Weapons: RPG, ACR/GL, Katana

Regrets/Death: Not being able to follow her dream.

Brief summary of life: Due to her attractive appearance, Naomi was pushed into modeling and has been pushed into numerous competitions and beauty pageants. However, her true passion was inventing. She was fascinated by taking things apart and putting them together. However, her parents forbade her from taking this hobby and continued to doll her up and put her on stage. She died in a plane crash that was on its war to Paris for a pageant she didn't even want to go to.

Personality: Naomi is brash and at sometimes a bit harsh. However she is always thoughtful of others and shows it through actions. She has a strange relationship with Toki, claiming he's the only person she can't figure out no matter how much she studies him. She is also jealous of Hideki Seiko because of his crush on her, but she likes the fact he isn't shallow enough to drool over her just because she's attractive.

Quirky Behavior: Accompanies Toki everywhere claiming she's only studying him. As a Guild leader, she calls a lot of shots in the underground Guild. She has devised all the new and foolproof Guild traps. She is currently working on a top secret project that could never be completed in the real world.

Favorite Things: Inventions, the Guild, Toki.


	3. Chapter 2: The Actual Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! This is a fan made story.**

**A/N: I know chapter one was kind of short, but this time I'll make it longer. They'll get longer as time passes, so bear with it, please.**

Chapter Two

He awoke in an infirmary; the white sheets on the beds, the curtains, the smell of disinfectant, and the strong smell of blood. That blood made his memory click; he'd been stabbed by a girl about a head shorter than him in the chest with a strange blade that was attached to her hand. He could almost see that fiery red hair and those two golden-eyes, like coins.

"Do you believe me now?" he heard her say with that soft voice of hers, almost as though she was really there. No, his eyes focused in on the petite girl who was actually sitting right there, next to him.

"You waited for me to revive? Why?" was his reply; he was surprised a bit at his own voice, shaky and slightly deeper than he remembered, as it had been so weak and hard to use before. Before she stabbed him in the chest with that strange blade of hers and killed him.

"You didn't seem to be in your right mind before, so I wanted to make sure that my actions had proven effective in calming you. Can you remember anything about yourself?"

"Yeah, I can remember. I don't exactly feel up for sharing though."

"Well, will you at least tell me your name?" At these words, the boy stared into the girl's golden eyes for a few brief moments, as though evaluating her very soul.

"Sakurai Ryou. And you?" He was a bit unnerved by the odd soothing effect that her voice was having on him. Then he remembered the brunette and noticed her hand on his shoulder. A growing suspicion formed in his mind. "Could you let go of me?"

"Midori-chan, it's okay. He seems to have calmed down on his own. My name is Otonashi Hana. That is Midori-chan. We are members of the Morals Committee." Midori reluctantly took her hand off of Ryou's shoulder. He didn't get angry or anything all of a sudden, but he felt more in control of himself than he had before. "Well, if you need any help passing on, please come find me in the Morals Committee room or visit the Student Council room. They're-"

"Don't even bother. I have no intention of ever passing on."

"Wha-look, do you even know what you're saying?! Passing on means you get a second shot at life!"

"Then even more so, I have no wish to pass on. My curse will only follow me into that life as well." Midori looked like she wanted to shake him to see if he was still asleep, but Hana got up and walked to the door. Midori followed her, taking the movement as her cue to depart as well.

"Sakurai-san, I don't know about this curse you speak of, but if you need any help, I'll be waiting." The two girls left and a bald guy who had apparently been out in the hallway walked past the door after them, wearing the same kind of armband as Midori.

_Good riddance. If only they knew how dangerous I was. Here, though, I suppose the worst I can inflict is some pain and a time out._ Ryou looked around the room and noticed a new uniform set beside the bed he was resting on. His original uniform had a large hole in the front, and was draped over a chair in the corner, dripping an unbelievable amount of blood on the floor. _Just how many times did she stab me?!_

Meanwhile, in the Morals Committee room…

"You should've seen her Marietta. Every few minutes or so she'd just space out staring at his face and poke his cheeks like he was some kind of interesting new toy that she couldn't decide what to do with!" Midori was huddled in a corner of the plain room with Rose Marietta, or Marietta Rose I suppose I should say, since she was from Western Europe. Marietta was a busty blonde with an impossible to place accent who wore black stockings on her legs and a skirt, like Hana.

"Oh really now, I wonder what this means…think it could be the beginnings of 'that'? Hmmm…what about this strange new boy could possibly have captured her interest?" Marietta's eyes sparkled with amusement. One of her favorite pastimes was pairing people up as couples. She'd been dying, literally, trying to find someone for Otonashi Hana, the Morals Committee Chairperson and her best friend. It was tough to find someone who didn't either fear her or couldn't stand her emotionless and calm state.

"I think it might be. She seemed very concerned with his mental state and she was very kind to him too, making his death completely painless. I also felt a little Tsundere reaction in there, considering how she cried a little bit when she did him in. Hana-chan would probably crush me with [Angelic Blade: Version 13] if she knew I saw her tears though." Midori nervously glanced at the short red-haired girl in question. Hana was happily humming a song and filling out paperwork for some NPC requests. No one really knew why they actually did the normal work of a Student Council and Morals Committee, considering the fierce fighting they did on a regular basis, but when they tried to ignore it once, the NPCs started to act oddly, almost like they weren't able to understand why the papers weren't being filled.

"Look! Look, Midori-chan! She's got the tiniest little smile on her face. So cute…"

"She is most definitely beginning to fall for this new guy. It's a pity his outlook is so bad."

"Whatever do you mean, Midori-chan?"

"He says he regrets being born. I doubt that he'd be capable of opening up enough to let her in. He also seems to have some kind of bad memory involving fire. And what with the color of her hair…what the afterlife is that?"

"What are you talking about?" Marietta looked up, following Midori's line of sight, to see a dark figure outside the window of the room behind Hana, with a glowing red katana in one hand, glowing red eyes, and a mess of hair. It looked like some horror movie take on the classic seven legends of the school.

"I-IT-IT'S A G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!" Midori screamed at the top of her lungs. Hana turned around, confused. The figure scaled the side of the building before Hana could glimpse it though.

"What are you talking about? Were you two trying to trick me again?" Hana turned back to the other two, her faint smile gone.

"No, we aren't! There was some red eyed demon with a glowing sword hanging around outside the window just now! It went up, let's hurry. This might not be something the SSS 4 or the AE can handle. Even if it isn't a ghost, I can't think of anything that would be able to just go up the side of a building that easily except Stardust-san," Marietta exclaimed. Hana got to her feet and walked to the door, letting the other two rush past her first, knowing they'd run. She still believed it to be a trick of some sort. She began humming that song again. Dawn of Dusk's no. 1 hit, "Bridging the Twilight".

"Red-eyed demon, drop the weapon and surrender!" Marietta burst out onto the roof shouting. It was dark, but she could make out someone one the roof turning towards them with a sharp object in hand. Her [Guard Skill: Seraphim Blade], which generated three blades on each hand, had already been activated. Midori came out a few steps behind her, but was too astonished at the identity of their 'red-eyed demon' to tell Marietta to stop. By the time Hana arrived, a fierce fight was underway between Marietta and, unbelievably, Sakurai Ryou.

"Marietta-chan. What are you doing? That is the new student I mentioned earlier. His eyes are silvery. Not red," Hana said, her soft voice cutting into Marietta. The blond turned to face her superior and best friend very slowly. The moonlight made Hana's hair seem pink, but her face was as serious as ever.

"Wait, it was this guy? But, he has a weapon, you didn't mention that. And unless he got charity from the SSS, I don't know how he got a knife like that." The knife in question was without precedent in the Afterlife; so far, no blade had been able to stand against continued assault from Marietta's [Seraphim Blade].

"I made it. I come from a family of sword smiths; using the incinerator to melt down silverware from the cafeteria and using the raw materials to make a knife is well within my capabilities." Ryou had wanted to be able to defend himself from that [Angelic Blade], so he figured he should start small, with a knife. He hadn't anticipated a third girl capable of using these 'angelic powers' to confront him so soon, but he was glad the small blade had held out so well. He wondered if the metal of this world was better than that of the world of the living. He voiced a different question though, which had been on his mind for some time now. "More like, why can you guys just grow blades out of your arms?"

"That is a secret Sakurai-kun. [Guard Skill: Delay]," was Hana's response. Before he could tell where she was, the knife was out of his hands and he was flat on his stomach, the short red-haired girl forcing him down with a submission hold. "I'm confiscating this. Weapons are prohibited except for authorized personnel." He thought she seemed a bit too close to his back for this particular hold, recognizing it from a TV show back when he was alive. Then again, he considered her height was the cause and dismissed it. He failed to notice her sniff him, memorizing his scent with a [Passive Skill] she had recently made.

"Hana-chan, did you just…?" Marietta wasn't about to say it aloud, considering the victim was still present, but she knew about the [Passive Skill: Bloodhound]. It was a passive skill meant to allow the user to track someone through scent. She had been wondering what purpose it could serve, but this was certainly not the originally intended use.

"It isn't a weapon; it's a work of art. Anything I forge is meant to be appreciated, not used." Ryou's face, like Hana's, was oddly blank and devoid of emotion. The two Morals Committee members did a double take. Marietta hadn't even noticed it at the time, but the whole time they were fighting, he'd had that same blank expression. It was just like Hana's too, not the one he'd had earlier when he first awoke.

"Weren't you just using it against Marietta-chan?"

"She attacked me first, even going so far as to call me a demon. It was self-defense. I don't exactly want to wake up in that infirmary again anytime soon. Plus, I figured I had a better chance of convincing you to let me keep my work if I was still alive when you got here." Ryou's calm and even-toned reply cause Hana to pause and think for a few moments on how to change the flow of the conversation so that it was under her control again.

"You didn't see anything odd come up here did you? Maybe you saw someone who has bright glowing red eyes and a sword and is capable of scaling a building?"

"No, I'm the only one up here. I was trying to figure out which building I should go to in order to receive a dorm room."

"The administration building normally, but since it is already this late, you should just go to the dorms. The teacher on duty can tell you."

"The teachers are like the rest of them, aren't they?" Ryou asked. Hana didn't need to ask who he meant. NPCs, the majority of the students and the entirety of the faculty, were just like the Non-Player Characters of any RPG. Set responses, ignoring anything illogical like guns, blades, or supernatural powers, and dutifully going about what they are 'programmed' to do; that was the essence of an NPC.

"Yes, they are. The teachers react to more things though."

"Thanks. Would they confiscate the knife if they saw it?"

"I never said I would give it back to you."

"We both know you will. Look at the blade." As Hana examined the beautifully inscribed blade of the knife, bearing the complete Chinese Zodiac for some reason, Marietta and Midori pinched one another's cheeks. They were in shock at the ease the two emotionless people had in speaking so much. It was as though they were in their own little world; Hana was smiling a bit more than normal, even. That feat was impressive in and of itself; but the fact that he was talking her out of confiscating a weapon was even more impressive, despite her faint developing feelings for him.

_Sakurai Ryou, just who are you?_ Marietta thought to herself, marveling at the scene before her. She wasn't the only one though. Another student, a male, wearing a dark tan blazer with an emblem bearing the letters SSS on the center with a 4 behind them and the motto 'Rebels against the god' was watching the scene through binoculars from the principal's office, the current base of operations for the Afterlife Battlefront: Generation Four, or SSS 4 for short. He was fascinated by what was occurring, though he had absolutely no idea what they were saying. He knew one thing though. He, Naoi Takashi, needed to find out who that new guy was and recruit him. Hana caved in, perpetuating the highly entertaining scene that Marietta and Takashi were both enjoying, albeit from vastly different points of view.

"I suppose it is indeed a work of art. Come by the Morals Committee tomorrow and I'll have a permit for this and similar things ready for you. But only the knife can be carried around without purpose. Anything else and I'll confiscate them without a good enough reason on your part." The red-haired girl lessened her grip a little and then got off him, not fully letting go for another few seconds. Ryou saw her holding the knife out to him, hilt first, and he rolled over onto his back and wrapped his hand around the plain leathery hilt. She let go and he got to his feet, putting the knife in a simple sheath, tucking it into his black school uniform jacket's pocket. They went their separate ways and Ryou received his dorm room key and number from one of the teachers and went in, not really taking in the room before collapsing on his bed, thinking. _She seems a bit odd. Why does she keep showing up wherever I go? Well, she is the Morals Committee Chief, apparently, so that might be an explanation. Whatever._ Ryou fell asleep, tormented by nightmares of flames and searing pain. He had no idea what was to come the next day.

**A/N: Okay, so that is chapter two, hope you liked it. As for the OC's I've received thus far, I'll update the character list as soon as I can. I like them, and I hope to see some Guild characters soon too. They can't ALL be on the main team you know? Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Love, Pity, And Lots of Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! This is a fan made story with almost entirely fan made characters. Any characters that bear similarities to real people are not intentional, and I apologize if there are any. I didn't mean to put you in my tale.**

**A/N: I'll be introducing most of the SSS 4 members in this one, and I may have to break it up into three parts. Sorry if it doesn't hold up to the expectations you may have already set.**

Chapter Three

Operation Recruitment

The Principal's Office, AKA, the SSS 4's official clubroom; after the second generation, the Student Council realized that, without the help of troublemakers like the SSS, they wouldn't be able to stay in the Afterlife to help the majority of those who arrive there. So, they allowed the next two generations, the SSS 3 and 4 to become official clubs. According to the previous Student Council's records, an unfortunate incident involving a full on war between a large number of supernatural power users who suddenly all arrived in the Afterlife led to some kind of forced passing on. Unrealistic situations developed causing the 'students' who were slowly destroying the Afterlife to fulfill their regrets against their will. Almost no one was spared. Six years later, the new leader of the SSS 4, Naoi Takashi arrived. Hence the leader of the SSS 4 causing current situation which has developed in the Principal's Office; the SSS 4's 569th strategy meeting, to carry out Operation Recruitment.

"DIE ONE-THOUSAND TIMES!" yelled a girl with purple hair and eyes. Her name is, or was, rather, Chiba Himeko. She wore the standard SSS female uniform, which has a blue collar and skirt and a dark pink ribbon, resembling the typical sailor fuku uniform, though she wore shorts under her skirt for obvious reasons. She was pretty tan too, giving the impression of a dedicated athlete. The obvious reasons, by the way, include the fact that she carries and frequently uses a very large, deadly halberd, which she insists consistently belonged to her grandfather, someone named Noda. Said halberd was currently being swung at an amazing speed in an attempt to kill Naoi Takashi, a rather plain looking boy with murky green eyes wearing the beige SSS blazer and male uniform and a bright red beanie cap on his head. Not one hair was visible since it covered his entire head down to his eyebrows. The color of his hair was considered one of the seven mysteries of the Afterlife. "STOP BLOCKING THE HALBERD HIDEYOSHI!" she screamed; there was a boy with short white hair and red eyes, dressed in the SSS male uniform, blocking the halberd expertly with two katana.

"You're the only one who still refuses to call me by my name. I'll get out of the way if you promise to do that." The white haired boy was surprisingly calm given the deadly situation he was in. This boy's name was Hideyoshi Takehiko "I still don't understand why you hate Operation Recruitment so much; you don't have to get your hopes up or anything, you just have to trick the guy is all."

"SHUT UP!" She stopped swinging the halberd, panting. Once she had her breath back, she continued to yell. "AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO C-C-C-C-C-CONFESS TO SOME GUY YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"Normally, Taka, I agree with you on everything. However, in this instance, I agree whole-heartedly with Himeko." A girl with blue hair braided into one long braid down her back, very light brown eyes and a pair of black shorts and a dark blue shirt on, contrasting with most of the other SSS 4 members, said. She slowly and deliberately drew a sawed-off double barrel shotgun out of a large self-made leather holster on her right hip, leveling it with the side of Himeko's head. "Still, Chiba-san, you tried to harm our illustrious leader. You must be punished." Two loud bangs and a thud later and not a single member had a pleasant expression on their face except for Hideki Seiko, the girl who had just blown off a comrade's head and calmly begun reloading her shotgun, Takehiko, who was used to such sights by then, and Takashi, who hadn't changed his facial expression from the eerie grin he'd given them when he suggested this. "Now then Taka, either you properly explain this, or you get punishment too."

"Alright, alright, give me a sec to collect my thoughts Seiko-chan." The boy with the red beanie walked across the room, stepping over the still-dead body of Chiba Himeko, and sat down behind the principal's desk in the comfy black leather swivel chair. "I'll take it from the top. We are going to initiate Operation Recruitment. There are several 'new students' who either won't pass on for at least a few years, or some who are very valuable assets if used correctly. One of them even seems to have been able to go toe to toe with members of the Angels. I witnessed this new guy, Sakurai Ryou, going head to head with Rose-san on top of the main building with a knife. A knife, against her Seraphim Blade? And besides, he's a real looker from what I could tell; you girls shouldn't have any problems with him. Unless you're already in love with someone else, in which case, you can leave now."

"Alright, Taka, in this one instance, I'll let you off the hook." Seiko put the shotgun back in the holster on her hip.

"Oh, and no weapons when you do this. We can't go killing him just because he hurts our feelings, okay girls?" Their 'admirable' leader smiled at them sincerely, but most of the girls still wanted to bring something sharp with them to stab this beanie-wearing monster.

"Taka, what if the girls fail?" A skinny-looking boy with short black hair, orange eyes and a plain face wearing the standard SSS uniform raised his hand and asked. This was Shinji Natsu, the son of a couple who wear into extreme bodybuilding.

"Well, then we move on to stage two." Takashi seemed a bit nervous when he mentioned the previously unheard of stage two.

"Stage two? What's stage two?" This time it was a boy who seemed to be squinting at everyone, like he couldn't see very well. He had messy brown hair and seemed to be slim, like Natsu, but gave off an air of strength. He, too, wore the SSS uniform.

"Well, 10-dan, it's…you know." Their leader was acting suspiciously. The other members in the room besides those already mentioned were those making up the backup team, and thus deserve absolutely no mention, other than that they all looked at Naoi Takashi with suspicious glares.

"For the last time, my name is Ando Sho! Stop calling me by my achievements!" Everyone ignored the 10-dan's protests. Suddenly, the double doors opened and a boy with blond hair wearing the SSS uniform…moonwalked in, facing the hallway. He had a red bandanna covering his eyes and a pair of handcuffs made into a necklace around his neck. On his belt were two pistols, a Browning Hi Power and an LAR Grizzly Win Mag. He moonwalked up to the principal's desk spun around and then flipped onto his head and began spinning. This was TK the Third. Or the Second. Or the First. No one knew if he was the original, but whenever he spoke normally, he insisted he wasn't the original TK, but that man's grandson. Rather suspicious, considering he died as a teen, but maybe he was a playboy; no one knew him all that well, so who can say?

"It's a head spin!" The boy shouted this out when he began to spin, speaking in English, which, since everyone else having just been speaking in Japanese not English, made absolutely no sense. But Takashi began nodding like he'd said something wise and knowledgeable.

"You're right TK, I should just say it. Stage two is where the boys confess. If all the girls fail, it means the target must be into men. After all, the SSS 4 is the place known to have the most beautiful girls in the Afterlife. And, if even that fails and this guy turns out to be some kind of extreme Buddhist or something, then we move on to Operation Club Fair."

"O-Operation Club Fair?!"

"No way, never again!"

"It looks like…we have to do this then," a girl's voice said, coming from the floor; Chiba had revived, finally. The purple-haired halberd wielder stood up. "Let's go girls. It's time for us to strut our stuff." She, Seiko, and the other girls from the backup unit who were present left to prepare and to spread the word to all the other girls.

"Men, just in case, we should warn the rest of our brothers in arms." TK got up from his head spin and nodded.

"Get chance and luck." Takashi stood and gave the odd dancing man a strong handshake before TK moonwalked out of the room…and got hit by a massive metal hammer swinging down from the ceiling, sending him flying out the window screaming "Knocking on Heaven's Dooooooooooooooooor…"

"We really should repair the timer on that thing. Anyways, men, after that…mentally prepare yourselves in case…the worst case scenario happens." Takashi was left alone in the office, fearing what might happen to him later for not mentioning to the girls the worst possibility included Tenshi having a thing for Sakurai Ryou. _But, she doesn't ever show any emotion. Can she even fall in love?_

Sakurai Ryou has spent the better part of his morning wandering the school from class to class only to find girls in odd uniforms confessing to him left and right. Then, in between classes, there was a lot of those same girls running and screaming as Tenshi and the Angels, otherwise known as Otonashi Hana and the Morals Committee, chased them down. In the morning, during homeroom period, a girl who wasn't even dressed in a uniform with blue hair walked in very rigidly and stopped in front of him. Ryou had, at that time, been redoing his black hair up into a ponytail, so she didn't seem too comfortable to say anything. Suddenly she shouted out a confession and he calmly and emotionlessly turned her down without even a trace of a blush on his face, leading to her slinking away looking like she was going to have a nervous breakdown of some sort. Then there was a girl with purple hair wearing a sailor fuku uniform who swung her arms around angrily before collapsing to the ground in tears; the blue haired girl from before came to comfort her and take her someplace else. Then a girl with short bright orange hair in the same kind of uniform as the purple haired girl came and confessed rather politely, though he also turned her down; a girl with pink hair who seemed very energetic put him in a submission hold when he turned her down; then there was a girl with short, uneven hair that gave Ryou the impression she'd cut it herself, she seemed pretty calm about the whole thing, but her face was slowly turning red the entire time they were talking. A threatening looking girl with long dirty-blond hair, an eye-patch over her right eye, wearing the same kind of sailor fuku uniform-Ryou was beginning to see the pattern here-with a black trench coat on over it came in, picked the red-faced girl up, and walked into the hallway with her, only to return moments later and confess to Ryou. He turned her down too.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in dishonest people." He'd said that to the eye-patch girl, and something similar to each and every single girl who came before and after her; he'd seen so many girls with so many different hair colors he began to wonder if there was some kind of 'Rainbows Club' for girls. After school ended he headed for the Morals Committee office to get the permit allowing him to carry his knife around. He found every single girl-the total number being about forty-slaughtered in the hallway outside with piles of weapons around them, and the only ones left standing were the orange haired girl, the self-hair-cutter girl, and the pink-haired girl, who were waiting for the eye-patch girl to revive. He ignored all this and calmly entered the office, closing the sliding door behind him.

"Sakurai-kun, good afternoon. I hope you didn't find the mess outside disturbing." Ryou could hear Hana's voice, but he couldn't see her. Then he noticed the mop of long red hair in front of him level with his chest. The bed-head and the blanket she was holding made it look like she had been napping on the floor. She certainly was half-asleep. He spotted a pillow on a couch in the far corner, and wondered how he didn't notice her get up. "You have the knife right? The permit's on the table over there. Follow me." She made it rather difficult to follow her since she kind of just hugged his right arm and dozed off standing there, but Marietta and Midori helped him out of this odd predicament; it took some doing though, her grip on his arm was very firm. In the end, they told him to just wipe the, uh, sauce off her face, since some was left on her face from when she was eating lunch. On her nose seemed an odd place for sauce, but Ryou knew it was blood.

"Only choice huh?"

"Yes, Sakurai Ryou-san, it should give her a big surprise that will wake her up and get her off you." Marietta's insistence made Ryou give in with a sigh. He licked his left thumb and gently rubbed the red liquid off of Hana's nose. Her eyes shot open the instant his thumb made contact and she let go, but he held her in place with a hand on her head till he was done; he always finished what he started.

"Sorry, Otonashi-san, that was bothering me. I'll be going now-" Hana grabbed the back of his black uniform jacket.

"Wait. You forgot your permit. Midori, get the permit." The fearful girl dashed over and grabbed it, returning to the two and handing a card with Ryou's picture on it and the words Weapon Permit, Knife on it. "And also, Sakurai-san, I thought I asked you to call me Hana."

"Did you? Well, sorry, I guess I forgot…Hana-san. May take my leave now?" The short red-head let go of his jacket and he opened the sliding door, exiting into the corpse-filled hall and closing it behind him. A red beanie suddenly filled his vision as a pair of murky green eyes came within inches of his face.

"I'm sorry but, ever since I saw you, I've been in lo-" Ryou stabbed his now permitted knife into the boy's gut, instinctively. "Why such an" *cough* "extreme reaction?"

"I'm…easily startled. Sorry. I'll put your pain to an end." Ryou finished him off and let the red beanie wearing corpse that was Naoi Takashi fall to the ground with a loud thud. It was lucky that Seiko was still dead; otherwise it wouldn't have ended well for her either.

"Wow that was heartless." The energetic pink-haired girl from earlier suddenly appeared. "If my big sis was alive again by now, she'd have tried to put a bullet through your head."

"Your sister is the one in the dark colored clothes with the blue hair?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The pink-haired girl was amazed by this deduction.

"You have the same surname." Ryou walked off, exiting the building only to be confronted by Shinji Natsu.

"You know, people think I'm scrawny and weak, but…" he suddenly ripped off his shirt and blazer, revealing a ridiculously toned and proportioned physique, "I'm actually incredibly fit! Come, let me take you into my arms and relieve you of your great sadness from dying!" A long silence followed this as Ryou blankly stared at Natsu, processing this oddness. After a few minutes passed, he sighed.

"I really don't swing that way. What's up with so many people confessing to me today? It's getting rather tiring, and I think rather painful for all of you.

"Why painful?"

"I found most of the girls who confessed slaughtered outside the Morals Committee office and I stabbed this weirdo in a red beanie on pure instinct. People really shouldn't just stick their faces so close all of a sudden." Ryou's emotionless face and monotone voice made even this horrifying sentence come off as boring, which terrified Natsu. He started running, but a blast of fire shot out of a first floor classroom window, setting him ablaze. Ryou looked away. Following that came TK's confession.

"Come on, let's dance!" TK then taught Ryou how to moonwalk, and then the two parted ways, with TK being the only one to fail by forgetting to confess. Then came Takehiko, some guy acting like a ninja, a guy with huge glasses and short green hair, 10-dan, a sumo wrestler, a guy dressed like a German soldier from WWII, a guy with purple eyes who could be classified as a 'pretty boy', a guy with scraggly grey hair that didn't really seem too sincere or interested in what was going on, the girl who seemed to have cut her own hair again, then a bluish-haired girl who had apparently not gotten the chance to confess earlier who turned on this weird cuteness that Ryou just brushed aside, then Hana. This one made him hesitate, as it wasn't a confession, but an invitation to lunch the next day. Still, sort of a date, but she, at least, was being honest about it. This particular act took place outside the school building in which the Morals Committee office is, right next to the blood-covered windows of the Morals Committee office. _Strange, they weren't covered in blood before…looks like it was inside the office, since there aren't any corpses out here._

"Ryou-kun?" Hana had begun calling him by his first name since he had said it was only fair.

"Sure, I'll eat with you. I can't see why not. However, a large number of people have been killed on the property today in various unusual and clearly intentional ways. Though I did accidentally stab the guy with the red beanie, I intentionally finished him to end his suffering. I will say that now. But, the rest, you may want to look into." Ryou, despite being somewhat intelligent, had absolutely not suspicions that she was behind all of the deaths. Hana looked at him with those big golden eyes and nodded.

"I will look into the matter. Thank you for informing me. Good day, I shall see you in the cafeteria tomorrow." The red-head walked past him and he continued on to the dormitory where he was confronted by a final confession. A guy with the same outfit as the others with short dirty blond hair and grey-blue eyes who was clearly from Western Europe confronted him outside the dorms. His appearance screamed ordinary and average. The guy was clearly straight to boot.

"I-I-I like you! Please go out with me!" Ryou stabbed him in the head to put the poor guy out of a different kind of misery and left him just inside the dorm so he didn't get locked out once the curfew kicked in. He went to his room and opened the door. The far wall already had three of his works of art mounted on it; three pristine silver katana. He'd been rather occupied today, so he wasn't in the mood to go out and forge more with the stockpile of silverware he'd stolen from the cafeteria, but he immediately began cleaning his knife. He put on his pajamas, a pair of grey sweatpants and a white shirt, and climbed into bed, turning out the lights. He went to sleep happy and content, though his face never showed it, with his knife under his pillow and his right hand wrapped around the hilt. And, of course, that contentment had absolutely nothing to do with any of the day's events other than putting the two guys he'd stabbed out of some kind of misery or another and getting the permit. His last thought before falling asleep was _I hope they have enough silverware left for the students tomorrow. I was pretty careful to only take the crates marked surplus._


	5. Chapter 4: Operation: School Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angels Beats nor the characters made by you the readers or the creators of the show itself. I thank you for reading and apologize for the delay. I can't promise regular updates, but I'll try to put up as many as possible when I can. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up. As an apology, I made the next chapter as well. I'm sorry if it isn't up to standards, does any of your OCs injustice, or contains insults or slurs of any kind that were unintentional. Let me know if there are any serious ones, since I don't want to offend anyone. This was a bit rushed, I'm afraid, so the Operation itself is a bit underplayed. I may go back later and edit to show the full extent of what they did that was so horrifying they try and find reasons to be unavailable each year. Still, I'm hopeful you can enjoy it, so read on!**_

**Operation: School Fair**

Operation School Fair; it was, without a doubt, the most feared and dreaded Operation of the SSS. Since the SSS 2 had come up with it, the Operation became a once-a-year tradition. Why, no one knows. Everyone in both the SSS 3 and 4 had written reports, REPORTS, on how much they hated it in an attempt to pass on so they could get out of doing it again. It was, however, the SSS 4's final hope for recruiting Ryou. It was a miracle - NOT A GODSEND - that the School Festival was occurring that very week. They began to hastily set about preparations. They sooner they were ready, the sooner they could finish, and the sooner they could put this annual torture behind them. See, since they have to go against the school norms, their club stand had to be...very unique. This meant revival demonstrations, beating the tar out of each other, gun demonstrations, loudly screaming, doing outrageously stupid stunts, and Stardust, the resident ninja, running away as the men were forced on fear of death to chase him and attempt to convince the oddly feminine looking man to cross dress. And that was just the preparation work. They had to deal with several members jumping Angels to get out of the Operation by 'bravely sacrificing themselves for the cause. No one, after all, wants to dress up in frilly English Victorian Era clothes in the SSS 4, except maybe Taka, who seemed to enjoy being the English King. And then there was the worst thing of all...getting TK the Third into THAT...

The club stands were all set up outside along the main school building at the top of the hill next to the sports fields.

Ryou was looking around for any kind of club that interested him or was related to swords. He had passed by the school's kendo club without a second thought though. He had absolutely no desire to risk passing on. He wanted something that was either extremely out of character for him or something that let him forge swords. He considered a few crafts clubs, but in the end he found himself standing at two very opposing club stalls which advertised things that were technically not clubs. One, oddly, was the Student Council, Club Management Group, and Morals Committee. The other was some sort of resistance movement from what he'd gathered. It was also apparently comprised of all the people who had been confessing to him the day before. Standing to his left was the pitiable classmate who he had stabbed in the head at the end of that long, long day.

"Well, these people sure are interesting." The blond haired boy said. Ryou gave him a once over. The guy was dressed the same as those running the stand. He then realized that the strange foreigner had merely gotten his hands on a uniform identical to the ones worn by those in the resistance movement, likely in an attempt to fit it. "Sorry about the other night, by the way. Everyone else was doing it, so I just kind of, uh, got caught up in it. I'm totally straight, so if I caused you any discomfort, I'm terribly sorry." If Ryou didn't know better, he'd think that this kid was like the vast majority of the students here - that is to say, and NPC - but since he'd stabbed the guy in the head and all after being the target of a truly pitiable attempt to assimilate long-black haired teen knew that this foreigner was like him.

"Excuse me, mein friends, but would you be interested in investigating our stall more closely, perhaps?" Another foreigner, with a German accent, had approached them while they were talking. He was dressed in old WWII German military fatigues. Ryou seemed to be somewhat confused by this, as his face showed a greatly surprised and quizzical expression. "Mein name ist Hans. It's truly wundabar to meet you both." Ryou realized that the odd German was addressing both him and the extremely pitiable fellow beside him. Emil Dragonuvich if he was remembering the assimilationist's name correctly. It was something with a 'D' at least. Hanz ushered the two past the various oddities. A vast majority of the males were in beige outfits that appeared to belong to English butlers. There were also a lot of girls with cat costumes or rabbit costumes on, which while lost on Ryou, made Emil very nervous due to the provocative nature of the outfits. Ryou's ignorance of the appeal of such outfits was met with an odd approval by certain people, and a strange unanimous understanding amongst the SSS 4 members forced to partake in this. Hideki Seiko in particular was understanding that, for some reason, this particular 'student' wasn't exactly someone who got out much. There was suddenly a totally normal guy in front of them. Ryou couldn't place where he had seen him before, at least not until he ripped his shirt off.

"Hello, fellow student! Might you be interested in joining forces with the Afterlife Battlefront to fight the forces of...um, w-why are you pulling out a knife?" Ryou remembered this guy. He was one of the men who had hit on him. He had drawn his knife as a precaution.

"Just keep your distance. I don't mind you peddling your body elsewhere, but don't come to me. I won't pay you nor even hire you." Those who heard this immediately began to laugh. Shinji Natsu, the ripped man in question, was not only dejected but also somewhat depressed. It hurt him deep within somehow that the newcomer wouldn't even consider hiring him if he were, well, selling his body. The dead serious look on Ryou's face brought a swift end to the laughter as they all realized that he believed the bodybuilder was trying to get him to...

"Well, that has to hurt, eh Shinji-kun?" Naoi Takashi, the SSS 4 leader. Ryou's steely colored eyes met his murky green ones. The red beanie instantly diverted the knife wielder's attention. As the bodybuilder walked off depressed the two continued to stare at one another. Even when Natsu suddenly lit on fire, only Ryou reacted by turning his head so he couldn't see the flames.

"Abandoning your stall before the fair is over is unacceptable. State your reasoning." Both the Student Council and the SSS 4 all did the act best described as 'sweat-dropping' at the sight of Midori overreacting to Shinji's lack of manliness. A large bet was growing between the two rival factions on how long it would be before they entered into a sadistic-masochistic relationship. The estimated time went down every time Shinji seemed happy after reviving, but it went up considerably whenever someone mentioned the subject to Midori.

"So, anyways, Sakurai Ryou-san. Are you considering joining our resistance movement." Takashi was not put off by the sudden act of violence.

"I was actually trying to get to the stall itself, but there seem to be a number of ridiculously insincere people in the way in odd dress." Ryou sheathed the ornate knife and crossed his arms, shutting his eyes to attempt to indicate some sort of disapproval.

"Insincere? But we all sincerely want you to join us." The red beanie bobbed up and down in his line of vision as Ryou opened his eyes, totally ignoring the act of begging that the leader of the SSS 4 was putting on. Suddenly, Ryou clapped his hands together.

"Now I remember! You're the guy I stabbed outside the Morals Committee room that suddenly came out of nowhere." Takashi froze with a smile on his face. A crow was heard cawing in the background. The pitying glares from his subordinates at being killed before even speaking were too much for him. A girl with her long blue hair in a single braid down her back in black shorts and a dark blue shirt - a great contrast with the veritable sea of beige around Ryou - vaulted over the red beanie and began shooting everyone's heads off with two sawed off shotguns until a sumo wrestler managed to restrain her. Ryou stared at the fishing rood slung across the sumo wrestler's back like a sword, perplexed by this sight. A thin, athletic girl dressed like some kind of bounty hunter going ballistic with two shotguns being restrained by a sumo fisher? Not something one can expect to see even once in their lifetime. It did seem to get Takashi back on track.

"Insincere? But we all sincerely want you to join us." The repeated words seemed a sad attempt to recover the little respect he was being given by his subordinates before. If anything, Ryou's calm and unaffected response to the sudden massacre made everyone begin to question just how horrible a life he'd led. Stardust, the one person easily described as a male version of the legendary Shiina, in even the aspects of appearance, put a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"You are not shallow minded." Again, universal sweat-dropping occurred.

"Anyways, what I meant by insincere was that almost every single one of you, even this poor fellow who was just trying to fit in, confessed to me even when you either were clearly not interested in men, me specifically, or had someone else in mind at the time. I may not express my emotions clearly, but I am not an idiot nor am I emotionless. I was more insulted by that than anything else. One's existence is more fragile than you think. You should all feel shame for this deceitful act. Besides, what reason is there to have a club such as this? Can't you just not move on?"

"If we could do that, then we wouldn't have to fight." Takashi, now feeling momentum beginning to build as he responded to Ryou's question - which was actually rhetorical, since Hana had already explained the reasoning to him the day before - was so into himself that he failed to noticed Ryou and Emil Dregorvivich, not Dragonuvich, walked right past him up to the stall to look at the actual poster board display that detailed everything. "After all, in this afterlife, if we didn't do anything totally outrageous, we'd move on. And if that happened, who would fight the forces of God, or whatever higher power made this place. That's right, I believe that one day the real angels will show up, and we MUST be here to fight them! SO, that is why...Ryou? Where did he?" A paper was suddenly shoved into his hands, followed shortly by another. Two club application forms.

"I can forge swords as much as I want, right? That's what this means. I can break school rules and not get in as much trouble as usual since I'm supposed to break them." Takashi nodded, very pleased at Ryou's decision.

"Now all we need to do is get you two...wait, why are you applying, uh, hm...who are you again?" Takashi seemed to have forgotten that Emil wasn't a member of the SSS 4 due to his wearing their beige jacket.

"Emil Dregorvivch. Oh, sorry, I forgot to return this after borrowing it." Emil seemed to have thought that he was at least vaguely remembered.

"We've met?" Though he apparently was not.

"Yes, several days ago, you asked me to confess undying love for Sakurai-kun. I still don't know why, but..." Takashi held up a hand, as if to say that Emil didn't need to say anything else.

"Consider that your initiation mission then. Sakurai Ryou, Emil Dreggskortivich-"

"Dregorvivich."

"Dregorvivich, welcome to the SSS Generation 4! Sakurai-kun, we'll get you a uniform as soon as possible. Seiko-chan! The tailors!" Takashi clapped his hands together twice and the shotgun toting girl, who was released by the sumo fisherman, whistled. Several students appeared in the crowd wearing highly customized looking clothes and began to measure Ryou for his clothing sizes, even though they could have simply checked the tags. "Once they're done, we'll get you a tour of our base."

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

"Wha-HIT THE DECK! INCOMING CUTE MISSILE!" Everyone dove to the ground except Ryou and Emil and the Student Council. An amazingly adorable girl with bluish hair that had neon green streaks in it ran past giggling while a blur chased past, screaming the word 'cute' at the top of it's lungs. The tough looking woman with the eyepatch ran past after them, yelling something about someone named Hibiki. When the dust settled everyone got back up. Some NPCs were talking to the student council members, and some students who seemed suspiciously unique to Ryou were too. He figured they were actual people, like them. It made him question just how many students here were real or not.

"Hans, what is going on here? Has the Operation fallen apart this year?" Suddenly a girl with pink bob cut dressed in a maroon shirt and dark red long pants with black combat boots on was standing next to Hans. The first thing Ryou noticed was that the girl was extremely tall compared to everyone else save Hans. Ryou hadn't noticed at first, since the German WWII uniform was distracting a feature enough, but Hans was pretty tall himself.

"Nein. Everything be wundabar iLighit. We have recruited two new members. Emil Dregorvivich and Sakurai Ryou." Hans proudly pointed to Ryou and Emil, leading iLighit to give the two a glance. She seemed observant and intelligent, though her immediate dismissal of Emil and her focus on Ryou was expected. Anyone, and likely everyone would have done the same had they not, for the most part, all confessed falsely to him several days prior. Ryou was a strange figure, after all. His hair was tied back in a short ponytail, as usual, and the two odd bracelets on his wrists, bearing the Greek symbol Ω, were shining in the sunlight. A small knife sheath was attached to the back of his belt, which was something anyone would look twice at. Even Ryou had to admit he was odd looking to those here. "Ah, yes, mein friends, this is iLighit, a member of the Guild. They make the weapons we all use from the dirt beneath our feet."

"The dirt? We can make things out of the dirt?" Ryou immediately bent down and took a fist-full of dirt in his hands, shaping it into the shape of a small throwing knife and watching, amazed, as it became one. "This is incredible. Not something I expected to be possible, even in the afterlife." The deadpan expression on his face and his emotionless tone made everyone doubt that he was actually surprised in any way. "Useful. So, what was that about a tour earlier?"

"TK The Third! Your presence is requested!" Takashi shouted at the rooftop above. Ryou saw a silhouette step up onto the railing of the rooftop, but the glare from the sunlight kept him from getting a clear visual on the person. Suddenly a...human sized dog leapt from the railing and landed in their midst. It was a man in a very fluffy and adorable dog costume.

~"Are we human or are we dancer?"~ (A/N: When you see this symbol ~ around text, it means that it was in English and the others cannot understand it for the most part. Back to the story.) Ryou heard these words clearly come from the dog costume. The blur from earlier suddenly collided with said dog costume. It was like time slowed down for a moment. A girl identical to Stardust slammed into TK The Third (the one wearing the dog costume) with a flying tackle-hug. The two went flying about thirty feet and slammed into the wall of the school building. The Stardust-like girl didn't stop hugging the unconscious and potentially dead SSS 4 member until the tough looking woman in the sailor suit with the eyepatch and the long black coat pulled her off him and dragged her away.

"Well, never mind. You can get the tour tomorrow Sakurai-kun, Dregorvivich-kun. Meet me in front of the faculty building tomorrow, and don't worry about skipping class. For us, it's a club activity." Ryou and Emil were then introduced to several other members, like the sumo fisherman Kage Ryoushi, the white haired and red eyed master swordsman Hideyoshi Takehiko, the purple eyed Toki Takeda, the eternally squinting 10 Dan, the brown haired Ando Sho, Ambrose the green eyed hypnotist, the green haired and round glasses-wearing Yamada Yukio, the SSS 4 token nerd, the halberd toting purple haired Chiba Himeko, whom Ryou had technically met already, the revived and apparently straight bodybuilder Shinji Natsu, officially introduced to Hideki Seiko, the shotgunning fanatical follower of Naoi Takashi, and then Emil attempted to introduce himself to Ryou even though they already knew each other simply because he got caught up in the trend again. once the sun went down the steely eyed new recruit left to wander the grounds as his new club mates, or rather new comrades in arms cleaned up their stand and tried to put the far more embarrassing parts of the Operation away without anyone seeing them. It was pretty late at night and he was again at the incinerator, forging another katana out of the stockpile of stolen silverware he'd hidden on the grounds. Then he heard the sound of a shovel and saw something he hadn't believed possible. Even in an impossible world, this above all brought shock to show on his expressionless face for a moment. Otonashi Hana was paralyzed with fear before a student carrying a shovel who had dug a rectangular hole in the ground in front of her. Ryou backed up a few steps to consider his options. He could confront the two, or he could yell. He could also ignore it or go find help. Ryou's bracelets shone in the midnight moonlight. He came to a decision. While he prepared to move, a monster that could only be described as a red-eyed demon in white awoke on the school grounds for the second time. It took only a second for it to take the half-forged katana out of the incinerator, ignoring the smell of its own burning flesh at the touch of the searing hot metal blade, and approached the shovel carrying student from behind. Hana was now in the hole, with some dirt shoveled on top of her.

"Well, Hana-chan, it's time to die again. Oh, this will be so much fun. Yes, so very much fun. Huh?" The man's head lifted off his body. There was no blood, as the blazing hot blade had burned the wound shut as it cut the man's head off. This head was promptly carried to the nearby incinerator and tossed inside. Then the monster, garbed in a white NPC uniform with long flowing white hair and a white featureless mask, lifted the terrified girl out of the hole and kicked the headless body in, using the shovel to bury it. The Red-Eyed Demon picked up the now cooled and fragile katana blade in time to hear Hana, who had been set down under a nearby tree, scream in terror. In its opinion, this reaction was rather delayed.


	6. Chapter 5: Red-Eyed Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats, nor any of the characters that were made by them or by you readers. I also do not claim to have invented the Student Council Vice-President entirely without drawing on SAO. Just wanted to mention that.**

_**A/N: Sorry, I know this is short, but I never imagined this part being long to begin with. In fact, this is WAAAAAY longer than I originally planned. Again, anything offensive, please let me know so I can change it. Enjoy.**_

**Red-Eyed Demon**

'Red-Eyed Demon.' That was the only way to do this thing justice. It was garbed in a white NPC uniform, wore a featureless white mask, and had glowing red eyes. It smelled like burnt flesh. In its hands was a katana blade without a hilt. As the scream of Otonashi Hana sounded across the school and alerted everyone still awake and prowling to her distress, the demonic figure took in the disheveled and confused girl, normally so silent and stoic. Her short stature, her long orange hair now holding chunks of dirt tangled in it. The golden eyes, the wide open golden eyes, staring at it in fear, fear of the unknown, fear of how effortlessly it had killed her attacker. The demon was puzzled. The girl was so strong and powerful, so very capable. Yet somehow she didn't know how to handle herself in this instance, how to judge the being before her. It was hard to tell if it was friend or foe. The girl shivered a bit as a cold wind blew in. The demon in white shed its jacket and draped it across the small girl. The color changed to black after it was no longer in contact with the Red-Eyed Demon.

"Who are you?!" The masked demon turned to address this new arrival. Hideki Seiko and a girl from the Student Council. This new girl had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, a neat and orderly school uniform with a Student Council armband on her right arm. The demon had the impression of a fairy upon looking at the girl. Two short swords were suddenly in the black-haired girl's hands and Hideki Seiko had her trademark sawed-off shotguns out. The two glared at each other for a moment, and it appeared they had raced here to beat the other to the source of the scream.

"What are you doing here, Kirigaya?!" Seiko growled at the fairy-like girl. Kirigaya scoffed at this.

"I'm here because it's my duty to answer any cry for help as a member of the Student Council, Hideki-san." This Kirigaya girl, at least, kept her eyes on the demon the whole time. "Now, why don't you just run along and let me handle this."

'Hah?! Who do you think you are, huh? I'm a member of the SSS! It's my job to ignore what the Student Council says!" The two girls began bickering and the Red-Eyed Demon decided to flee before things got complicated. These two would be tough opponents, and it could sense the other people approaching. Silently, the masked demon took off for the woods at the edge of the school property. "Hey, wait up a sec! We're not done with you!"

"Red-Eyed Demon!" Marietta flew at it with a strong kick. "[Guard Skill: Seraphim Blade]!" Said demon ducked as the triple bladed attack and infamously large bust of the Morals Committee member flew over it. Changing direction, the demon sped up, making it to the edge of the woods just in time to dodge a second attempt and disappear into the foliage. The SSS 4 and the Student Council had begun fighting simply because Kirigaya Yui, the Vice-President, and Hideki Seiko, the SSS 4 Vice-Commander, had begun fighting over who would chase after the Red-Eyed Demon. Marietta gave up on the pursuit and instead rushed back to check on her best friend and superior. Hana was blinking her bright golden eyes slowly, coming to her senses as a brawl raged around her, a ninja and a girl swinging a halberd leading the SSS 4 Special Team against the Angels, the Morals Committee members, and the SSS 4 Regulars faced off against the Student Council while the two computer nerds stood off to the side, watching absentmindedly. "Hana-chan, you okay?"

"Mhm. What happened to that guy with the shovel..." Hana looked around, not seeing her attacker. Marietta was confused.

"You mean the Red-Eyed Demon? He didn't have a shovel when we got here."

"Red-Eyed Demon? Who are you...talking about? I was about to get buried alive when I screamed. The hole...is filled in?" Hana looked down and noticed the black NPC uniform jacket draped over her. She sniffed it before her face took on a surprised expression which quickly faded. She looked around and spotted Ryou fighting Midori with his knife. His jacket was gone and there was a strange mark on the back of his neck. The jacket was his. The first question that came to mind was why she had it. The second was who saved her from her attacker.

"There was this guy in white with long white hair and a blank white mask and a katana blade and his eyes were glowing red. He got away from me and even dodged my [Seraphim Blade] twice."

"I don't remember seeing anyone like that. Perhaps I was still in shock. But, that was certainly not the one who attacked me. The man who attacked me...was the man who killed me." As the fight wore on she got tired of it very quickly and simply stood up, carefully putting the NPC jacket on over her dirt stained uniform. She activated the [Guard Skill: Angel Blade] on both hands and then crossed the two blades. Marietta sighed and put her hands over her ears. [Guard Skill: Howling] didn't distinguish friend from foe after all. "[Guard Skill: Howling]." Hana made the two [Angel Blades] emit a high-pitched sound as she ground them against one another, causing most of those present to fall over unconscious or dead. Ryou, Stardust, Hideki Seiko, and a majority of the Angels stayed on their feet, though the three SSS 4 members looked like it was a lot harder on them. Ryou in particular hadn't experienced such sounds before and his ears had begun to bleed. He collapsed first, followed by Seiko. Stardust remained on his feet, revealing that he had come prepared with earplugs.

"I suppose that is a sign that you want us to stop acting up, Otonashi-san?" The stoic and deadly ninja had turned his attention to the Morals Committee Chief, who was staring at the mark on the back of Ryou's neck as she approached. A silent nod from her and the ninja relented, knowing he was outnumbered and outmatched. Sure, the Angels were far more killable than the original had been, but one against at least ten assorted Angels wasn't a fight. It was a suicide mission. He began to carrying dead SSS 4 members off towards the infirmary, two at a time, moving quickly to the nearby school building and returning by leaping out of a broken window. Hana crouched down next to the unconscious form of Ryou and motioned for Marietta to do so as well.

"Mari-chan," changing the nickname she called her best friend by yet again, "this mark may be a clue to your Red-Eyed Demon. This jacket is his, and yet he wasn't the one you saw near me, correct?" Marietta nodded, understanding what she was getting at. "Then this marking was made by that person, so that they could knock Ryou-kun unconscious and take the jacket from him to use as camouflage. It is the only logical explanation." Both girls noted the mark matched the bracelets on Ryou's wrists. A Greek Ω symbol. "Perhaps it has some connection to Ryou-kun himself."

"Either way, he doesn't need that jacket anymore, so we should take it as evidence. Koji, come over here and take a picture of this mark!" Marieta called out to a bald male Angel standing a few feet away, about to help carry the fallen students to the infirmary. He turned, irritated.

"Marietta-san, for the last time, my head cannot be used as a flash for a camera!" His words betrayed how often he was actually teased by his superior for his shiny bald head. Koji was very proud of his polished bald head. Even in the dark, or rather, especially in the darkness, he looked like a thug that was forced to become a member of the Morals Committee. His bright blue eyes settled on the crouched form of Hana, not recognizing her for a moment due to the NPC jacket she was wearing over her uniform. Her height made the jacket easily cover her like a dress. The long orange hair and golden eyes with that expressionless face were unmistakable however. "O-oh, Chief, sorry, I'll be right there! Akio, pass me the camera!"

"Huh?" A grey eyed tall beauty with black hair flowing down her back turned to him. She wore the special Morals Committee uniform, the one with pants. "The evidence camera or the 'SSS 4 Stupid Deaths' camera?" Koji tried to shush her, but Hana heard.

"What was that other camera?" The quiet voice of the small and deadly girl suddenly came from Akio's left. Hana was fast when she wanted to be.

"N-nothing Chief. Here's the camera Koji!" Panicking, Akio tossed the camera to Koji, who caught it with a great amount of caution and care.

"Thanks Akio. Okay, so a pic of that mark on his neck, right?" Koji quickly snapped the picture. The camera flash reflected off his bald head, blinding everyone in front of him.

"Watch it!" A blond man, shielding his red eyes from the bright flash of light, called out.

"Taro!" Kirigaya was at his side in an instant. People had, apparently, begun to revive already. "Are you okay?" The black haired girl's concern was a bit much considering that this was the Afterlife. Anyone who was here was clearly NOT okay.

"Yes, I'm fine Yui. But Koji-san, what was with the flash photography?" Watanabe Taro, Student Council President, glared at the bald Angel holding the camera.

"Recording evidence of an unknown entity, Pres. It left a weird mark on the back of this new student's neck." Koji pointed out the Greek letter and Taro came over to get a better look at it. Ryou had regained consciousness by this point, but he wasn't entirely interested in moving just yet since there were so many people around him just staring at the back of his neck. Was it really that interesting?

"Well, just get him someplace else. He seems to be alive, since he's breathing. Thanks for the hard work, everyone. Let's finish cleaning this up and get back to bed, shall we?" Taro turned to his equal and friend, Hana, concerned. "Hana, are you okay? I'm sorry for not asking before now, but I do feel that anything that can make you scream needs to be taken seriously." Hana decided to brush aside this unintended insult and take it as a compliment to her bravery rather than a reference to her trouble with expressing emotion. "What was it?"

"A man was trying to bury me alive. He was gone when I came out of my shock. I didn't witness any demon though. And the hole I was being buried in is gone too. In fact...it should be right here." Indeed, they were standing over a freshly disturbed patch of earth that had clearly been a hole that was filled back in. Hana had no interest in digging it up. She instead began to walk back towards the girls' dorms, gripping the sleeves of the NPC jacket tightly with her hands. It calmed her, somehow. The rest of the Student Council and Morals Committee, with Stardust's help, managed to get all the dead or unconscious SSS 4 members and Student Council members either to their dorms or to the infirmary. Hana managed to get back to her room and get into her pajamas before climbing into bed, laying the jacket over the back of her desk chair without further incident.

Back at the battle ground...

No one else was around. A lone figure was digging up the hole and pulling the head less body out of it.

"Geez, Graveyard, what happened to you? Looks like HE made a move already, huh? Well, well, the game is afoot. I can't wait to hear you scream as I burn you to ash again...Ryou-chan." The headless corpse was dragged off by this mysterious figure, leaving the hole in the ground dug up. It would be found like that in the morning and the Student Council would launch an official investigation into the matter. They found no clues other than a lot of burnt matches and a large pile of ashes near the girls' dorms. An NPC uniform was found beneath it, singed, but it was clearly not one belonging to a person. Someone had burnt an NPC to ash.

_**A/N: So, that's that. Things are starting to pick up now, but fear not. This won't escalate too quickly. Next up will be either Operation Guild or the introduction of the mysterious Afterlife Empire. Maybe even...both. Let me know which you want. I'll do whatever is most popular first. Thanks for reading. ^-^**_


End file.
